My love that doesn't reach you
by Naura
Summary: Dir en Grey fanfic. C'est un DieKyo légèrement songfic... Sinon pour l'histoire et bien... Faut lire!
1. Numb

Bon alors j'ai eu une merveilleuse idée de fanfic Die/Kyo lorsque j'ai écouté Numb de Linkin Park et j'ai décidé de l'écrire.

Premier chapitre : Numb

Die attendait tranquillement le venu de leur petit chanteur assis, ou plutôt évaché, sur l'un des confortables fauteuils de leur salle de répétition. Connaissant le petit blond, il savait qu'il en avait encore pour une quinzaine de minutes et au lieu d'écouter leur grand Learder-sama râler contre les nombreux retards de Kyo, il avait amener son lecteur cd et écoutait un cd quelconque qu'il avait prit avant de partir. Ça ne valait pas leur musique, mais il aimait les paroles de la chanson qu'il était en train d'écouter...

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

Ça lui rappelait beaucoup la situation qu'il était en train de vivre... En fait ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui la vivait et elle était plus ou moins finie mais tout de même elle la décrivait bien...

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Tout avait commencé environ un an plus tôt. À cette époque Kyo l'avait vraisemblablement choisit comme confident et lui parlait de tout ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur. Bien sûr il le faisait encore mais il depuis un ou deux mois il ne lui parlait plus de ce qui avait attrait avec l'amour... Tout ça pour dire que Kyo avait un jour avouer au roux qu'il était tomber amoureux de Kaoru. Ça lui avait fait un petit choc. Depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Kyo au début de La:Sadies il avait toujours apprécier le chanteur plus qu'en simple ami. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé préférant sachant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque et ne voulant pas installer une tension inutile dans le groupe. Sur le coup il avait été jaloux de Kaoru, mais il aimait beaucoup trop le chanteur pour faire quoi que se soit. S'il trouvait le bonheur avec un autre et bien soit! Alors il avait gardé son rôle de confident essayant d'aider le plus possible son ami avec Kaoru. Kyo avait essayer de changer pour plaire au strict guitariste mais tout ses efforts c'était soldé par des échecs...

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take _

_Au final, Kyo avait fini par être de plus en plus démoraliser, de plus en plus renfermer sur lui-même et Die n'avait pu qu'assister impuissant à sa longue descente au enfer. Mais un jour Kyo avait enfin décidé de se reprendre en main et au bout d'une longue discussion avec Die, elle avait commencé au souper et c'était fini le lendemain matin lorsque Kyo ayant atteint sa limite d'heure sans sommeil c'était endormi tout contre le guitariste, avait décidé qu'il ne devrait pas changé pour quelqu'un et avait remarqué que finalement il n'aimait peut-être plus Kaoru..._

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

C'était depuis cette discussion que Kyo lui parlait moins. Il avait recommencé à être plus lui-même, plus le Kyo dont Die était tombé amoureux. Bien sûr le chanteur avait quand même fait quelques efforts pour être moins en retard essayer de remonter dans l'estime de Kaoru, redevenir ami... Il ne voyait pas qu'il avait déjà se respect malgré tout ce que Die pouvait lui dire. Et puis ils avaient commencé un nouveau cd.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

Il se souvenait des chansons qu'ils avaient composé ensemble...Les deux parlaient d'amour... En faite contrairement à d'habitude il avait laissé Kyo choisir de quoi parlerait les chansons, donc il s'était interrogé au pourquoi. Il avait fini par avoir un semblant de conclusion. Kyo essayait de faire son "deuil" de Kaoru et comme Die était le seul ou courant... Ce n'était peut-être pas cela du tout, mais il n'osait demander à Kyo. Puis avec le cd les concerts étaient arrivés. Pour l'instant aucuns n'avaient commencé mais ça ne saurait tardé. Plus que quelques jours. C'était l'une des raisons de la colère de Kaoru face au retard de blond.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you _

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

En fait c'était surtout un moyen pour Kaoru d'extérioriser son stress, il piquait des crises presque n'importe quand, mais cela blessait beaucoup le chanteur. Tiens celui-ci était justement arriver. Die enleva ses écouteurs et se leva pour le saluer mais Kaoru le prit de vitesse.

-KYO! PUTAIN ÇA FAIT 30 MINUTES QUE TU AURAIS DU ARRIVER!  
-Je... désolé c'est...  
-JE ME FOUS DE TES EXCUSES SE QUE JE VEUX C'EST QUE T'ARRIVE À L'HEURE! C'EST SI DIFFICILE POUR TOI?  
-Non mais...  
-LE CONCERT EST DANS À PEINE SIX JOURS ET ON EST LOIN D'ÊTRE AU POINT! ÇA A SI PEU D'IMPORTANCE POUR TOI?

Die voyait que Kyo essayait de répondre, de se justifier, mais à chaque fois le guitariste le coupait. Au fur et à mesure que Kaoru évacuer son stress et sa colère sur le petit blond, le roux voyait celui-ci de plus en plus blessé essayant de retenir ses larmes le plus possible. Lorsqu'il vit Kyo se rentrer les ongles dans les paumes pour empêcher les larmes de couler s'en fut trop pour lui.

* * *

Au moment où Kaoru avait vu le chanteur se retourner pour partir il avait reçu le plus gros coup de poings de sa vie... Le plus douloureux aussi. Il regarda avec étonnement Toshiya retenir Die qui le regardait d'un air furieux. Mais c'était quoi ce bazar?

-Toshiya, lâches-moi!  
-Pour que tu trucides Kaoru? Désoler mais non.  
-Lâche-moi merde!

Voyant que le bassiste n'était pas sur le point de lui obéir il se dégagea d'un violent coup d'épaule et s'approcha du leader. C'est à ce moment que Kaoru sembla reprendre l'usage de la parole.

-C'est quoi ton problème?  
Die le fixa un moment avec colère avant de secouer la tête...  
-T'es qu'un pauv' con!

Puis il partit, vraisemblablement pour aller chercher Kyo.

-Hein?  
Il regarda Shinya dans l'espoir que celui-ci l'éclaire mais se dernier ne fit que secouer la tête, visiblement découragé.  
-T'as vraiment qu'un pauv' con doublé d'un aveugle, mon vieux. Puis il entraîna Kaoru sur le fauteuil. Tochi va chercher de la glace pour sa joue!

Malgré se qu'on pouvait pensé Shinya n'était pas stupide. Loin de là même. C'était certainement le plus sage des cinq membres de Die EN Grey. C'est juste qu'il était gêné. Bien sûr maintenant il parlait plus et s'était rapproché de ses amis, mais il était toujours légèrement timide.  
Une autre chose que le batteur possédait autre que son don à la batterie et sa sagesse était son sens de l'observation. Il avait vu l'affection que portait Die pour le chanteur, peut-être même bien avant que lui-même ne s'en rende compte. Il avait vu les efforts désespérés de petit blond pour se faire remarqué. Il avait vu Kaoru ne rien remarqué. Il avait vu Kyo devenir de plus en plus noir. Puis il l'avait vu remonté la pente et laissé tombé son idée d'être avec Kaoru. Et il avait vu Die toujours à ses côtés malgré la peine que cela devait lui causer.  
Il ne s'en était pas mêlé. Ce n'était pas son genre. Lui-même n'aurait pas voulu qu'on se mêle de ses propres problèmes. Il avait simplement apportés un support silencieux à Die. Certainement le seul qui savait qu'il n'était pas stupide. Il avait toujours cette relation petit frère/grand frère avec Die. Les deux ne s'en parlaient pas vraiment, mais savaient quand l'autre n'allait pas bien instinctivement et lui faisait comprendre qu'ils là d'une simple main sur une épaule. Les remerciements étaient simplement un retour de la faveur.  
Aujourd'hui par contre il avait décidé de s'en mêler un peu. Kaoru, comme il l'avait dit, était un pauv' con doublé d'un aveugle. C'était à lui de lui rendre la vue. C'est donc pour cela que lorsque Toshiya revint finalement avec la glace Kaoru était au courant de la situation...

* * *

La première chose que Toshiya entendit en rentrant dans le local fut leur leader.

-Je suis qu'un pauv' con... Comment je...? Vraiment chuis trop con...  
Il eut un léger sourire en l'entendant et s'assit à côté des deux autres membres du groupe en tendant la glace à Kaoru.  
-Tu l'assumes c'est le premier pas vers la guérison!  
-Tu savais aussi? Chuis vraiment aveugle, putain.  
Comme pour se punir il commença à se frapper la tête contre le sofa pour être aussitôt arrêté par les deux autres.

-Non mais arrêtes! Je savais pas tout! Je suis juste assez intelligent pour additionner un+un et avec ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui et bien j'ai eu ma réponse!  
-T'inquiète Kao, Die s'en voudra certainement de t'avoir frapper quand il reviendra et Kyo est assez intelligent pour ne pas t'en vouloir. Sauf qu'il va falloir que vous ayez une discussion je pense...  
-Donc tu vois y'as pas de soucis! Dans quelques heures tout redeviendra comme avant et peut-être même que se sera mieux encore!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Shinya en haussant élégamment un sourcil.  
-Y'auras un nouveau couple au sein de Dir EN Grey!  
-Quoi?  
-T'as pas vu? Kyo est tombé amoureux de Die!  
En réponse il ne reçut que deux regards mi-interrogatifs, mi-perdus.  
-Vous voyez pendant ma cohabitation avec Kyo j'ai apprit beaucoup de choses sur lui surtout lorsqu'il écrivait. Ses chansons reflète son âme si ont peu dire, mais vous le saviez déjà. Et bon les deux chansons qu'il a écrites avec Die vous savez de quoi elle parle autant que moi, non? Et bien lorsqu'il les a écrit il ne quittait pas des yeux Die sauf quand il devait écrire. Comme s'il était la source de son inspiration.  
-Ouais mais il a souvent fait ça lorsqu'il n'a pas ne sait pas quoi écrire sur l'un de nos thème.  
-Sauf que là Die lui avait dit d'écrire ce qu'il voulait...

Le bassiste sourit en voyant la compréhension de peindre sur les traits des deux autres.

* * *

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à Die de retrouver Kyo. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir où il irait se réfugier. Il y avait un parc près d'ici et le chanteur devait certainement y être aller à la recherche d'u peu de calme. Il parcouru rapidement les sentiers qui serpentaient entre les arbres, essayant d'entendre un bruit qui lui permettrait de trouver Kyo. Il entendit soudain un craquement de branches et s'enventura entre les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le chanteur appuyé contre un arbre. Son corps tremblait légèrement et en entendant les reniflements du petit blond le guitariste eut le coeur brisé. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et le pris dans ses bras par derrière.

Kyo sursauta en sentant quelqu'un contre son dos, mais se calma bien en reconnaissant l'odeur de Die. Il se retourna et se blottit contre son torse laissant aller ses sanglots trop longtemps retenus. Doucement le roux s'assit par terre le dos contre un arbre et caressa doucement ses cheveux d'une main et de l'autre son dos. Sa tête était posée sur la sienne et il murmurait de mots qui n'avaient comme unique but de le calmer. Il se sentait si bien... Protéger... Aimer... Les larmes qui avaient commencé à se tarir recommencèrent à couler de plus belle. Il aurait voulu que se soit vrai, il aurait voulut que son ami l'aime, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Et puis il s'était promit de ne pas tomber amoureux d'un de ses amis encore un fois. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux. Et puis Die aurait pu avoir hétéro marqué dans le front donc pourquoi se soucierait-il de lui?

Die fronça les sourcils en entendant les sanglots du plus petit redoubler. Il se mit doucement à le bercer et au lieu de laisser ses mains à la dérive sur le corps du blond il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fort. Les mains de Kyo s'aggripèrent à sa chemise comme à un bouée et il finit par se calmer. Tranquillement Die lui saisit le menton d'une main et lui redressa la tête pour regarder ses magnifiques yeux bruns encore remplit de larmes. Puis de ses deux mains il essuya les dernières larmes qui se trouvaient sur les belles joues rondes de son ami.

-Sa va mieux?  
Kyo hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa propre voix pour l'instant.  
-J'espère que tu sais que Kaoru n'est pas vraiment fâché contre toi, hein? Il est juste sur les nerfs et comme il n'est pas capable de gérer son stress il l'évacue en criant sur tout ce qui bouge. T'étais simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.  
Nouveau hochement de tête.  
-Il va certainement vouloir s'excuser lorsque tu vas revenir... Tout comme moi...  
-Qu...quoi? Pourquoi?  
Die eut un petit rire gêné avant de répondre.  
-Bah... J'ai un peu peté ma coche moi aussi... Puis devant l'air interrogatif du chanteur il continua. Lorsque j'ai vu que t'étais en train de craqué je... je l'ai frappé.  
-MAIS T'ES FOU?  
-Calme-toi... Au moins ça va peut-être lui ouvrir les yeux. En fait certainement, surtout si Shinya s'y mets.  
-Quoi!  
-Encore une fois calme-toi. Si tout le monde s'explique ça ne va que mieux aller du ne crois pas.  
Il hocha la tête pour une troisième fois, tout en se mordant la lèvre.  
-Tu l'aimes encore? demanda Die, doutant un peu.  
-NON!  
-Et bien ça va aller.  
-Si tu le dis...  
Puis le silence repris ses droits sur eux, avant que Die le brise encore une fois.  
-On devrait peut-être y aller?  
-On est obligé, je... je suis bien comme ça. Dit Kyo en rougissant.  
-D'accord on va rester encore un peu... Et puis après on a le droit de se venger un peu du leader-sama, on va le faire avoir des remords un peu plus longtemps.  
Kyo rigola et Die sourit.  
-Voilà un son que je n'ai pas entendu depuis longtemps...  
Devant le magnifique sourire que lui offrit Die, Kyo rougit et enfuit sa tête dans son cou. Se fut au tour de Die de rire à cette vu et attendrit il embrassa le dessus de la tête blonde.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils virent Die et Kyo revenir, se dernier entre les bras du plus grand, il furent tous soulagés et Toshiya pensa un instant que finalement tout ce finissait mieux que bien, jusqu'à ce que Kyo se détache de Die.

-Merci, j'avais pas pensé à prendre ma veste et il faisait vachement froid dehors.  
-Le plaisir était pour moi!

Puis ils semblèrent remarqué les trois autres. Die s'approcha le premier de Kaoru et on voyait bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour s'excuser... Finalement il y a le plus simplement du monde.

-Je... Désolé Kao je voulais pas te...  
-ça va je crois que j'le mérites beaucoup, le coupa l'autre guitariste. Puis il se tourna vers Kyo. J'crois qu'on devrait parlé, non?

Le petit blond hocha la tête et suivit Kaoru jusqu'à une autre salle. Die sortit peu après pour fumer laissant Toshiya et Shinya seuls.

-J'étais sûr qu'ils étaient ensemble lorsqu'ils sont rentrés.  
-Tochi faut pas oublier que si Kao est aveugle, Kyo et Die sont des idiots...  
-Je sais! On va les aider!  
-ON?  
-Allez Shin-san! J'ai besoin de ton sens de l'observation et toi de mes idées!  
-J'veux pas jouer les marieuses! Et puis sont assez grand pour se débrouillés tout seul.  
-Et dans un siècle ils seront encore au même stade.  
Puis en dernier recourt il fit ses yeux de petit chien abandonné sur le bord de l'autoroute un jour d'orage mixé à celui du chat potté remplit des petites étoiles de l'espoir... En bref un regard irrésistible à tout amis des petites bêtes...  
Shinya soupira se sachant perdu...

À suivre...

* * *


	2. Deliver me

Titre : My love that doesn't reach you...

Auteur : Norah anciennement lol alias belwen 2ème du nom  
Raiting : Chapitre M )

Pairing : Ça n'as pas changé depuis le dernier chapitre et ça changeras certainement pas!

Disclamer : Si je vous disais que j'avais kidnapper les membres de Dir en Grey et je l'ai gardais enfermé dans mon garde-robe (chose difficile vu qu'il n'a pas encore de porte...), vous me croiriez? Non?

La merveilleuse chanson Deliver me n'est pas non plus à moi!

Résumé du dernier chapitre : Kaoru est un aveugle à qui on a rendu la vu, Kyo et Die sont deux idiots, Shinya n'est pas idiot et est un fin observateur et Toshiya veut joue les marieuse!

Et merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que nos écrits sont appréciés!

Et maintenant trève de blablatage inutile voici le chapitre 2!

Chapitre 2 : Deliver me

Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table dans un bar quelconque, en train de rire des plaisanterie de Die. Il c'était à peine passé une semaine depuis la dernière colère de Kaoru et depuis tout allait mieux. Le fait que Kyo et le guitariste se soient parlé avaient enlevés des tensions jusqu'alors insoupsonné au groupe et ils étaient maintenant un peu plus liés qu'avant si on pouvait dire.

Ils avaient fini leur premier concert de la tournée et comme celui c'était mieux que bien passé ils avaient décidé d'aller célébré. Et puis autant en profiter si leur prochain concert était d'en trois jours après ils n'auraient plus un moment à eux, ou presque,avant le dernier.

Étonament cette nuit Kyo avait bu autant que ses compagnons. Bien sûr contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait il ne buvait pas que du coca à chaque fois qu'il sortait, mais il ne buvait presque jamais jusqu'à se rendre saoul.

Die le regardait rire avec beaucoup plus de liberté que quelque mois auparavant et ne pu s'empêcher de rire lui aussi. Tant mieux si son ami se relâchait, même si pour cela il aurait la gueule de bois le lendemain. Ne voulant pas que se son merveilleux cesse un seul instant, il continua à faire son bouffon juste pour son petit blond.

Kyo ne perdait pas une miette des mouvements que faisait le guitariste roux. Il semblait s'amuser vraiment et cela le rendait plus heureux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il s'était sentit mal d'accaparer son ami avec ses problèmes durant tous ses mois. Mais se soir il s'était promit de tout faire pour le rendre heureux... Bon pour l'instant c'était plutôt le contraire mais l'important pour lui était de voir cette petite lueur dans son regard... Cette lueur tellement...

Kaoru lui donna un léger coup de coude, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de ses pensées.

-Hnnn?

-Si tu continues tu vas te mettre à baver.

Kyo le regarda un instant sans comprendre, l'esprit trop embrumer par l'acool. Puis la lumière se fut.

-Tu vas mourir salopard!

Et Kyo "sauta" sur Kaoru pour le chatouillé à mort. Les trois autres les regardèrent avec incompréhension, n'aillant pas entendu la conversation, puis se mirent à rire de la détresse de leur leader.

Kyo fini par relâcher le guitariste et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Kaoru lui tira la langue, mais hocha imperceptiblement la tête le rassuré. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour aller crier sur tout les toits que Kyo aimait Die...

* * *

_Flash-Back_

_Ils avaient parlé longtemps, une heure environ, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Mais ils avaient parlés de tout ce qui s'étaient passé ses derniers mois et c'est ce qui étaient importants. Malgré tout Kaoru avait l'impression que Kyo dissimulait encore un détail... Peut-être qu'il l'aimait encore malgré se qu'il disait... Il regarda un instant le plus jeune se demandant s'il oserait avant de se faire une raison. Valait mieux savoir tout de suite pour ne pas retourner dans un autre de ses cercles infernales._

_-Kyo?_

_-Ouais?_

_-Je... tu... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes vraiment plus?_

_Le blond regarda Kaoru avec surprise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui posait la question? Ne lui avait-il pas déjà dit tout cela? Malgré tout il répondit._

_-Non je ne t'aime plus... En tout cas pas comme ça. Pourquoi?_

_-Non c'est rien... c'est juste que... Non laisse faire..._

_-Kao?_

_Il soupira._

_-C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas tout dit..._

_Kyo baissa les yeux gêné. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tout dit. Il n'avait pas parlé de ses sentiments grandissant pour le roux, mais comment est-ce que Kaoru aurait le remarqué? Peut-être qu'il devrait se confier?_

_-T'est pas obliger de me le dire tu sais si ça..._

_-Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de Die..._

_-... me concernes pas... Quoi? Die?_

_Donc Toshiya avait eut raison. Kyo était bel et bien en amour avec Die._

_-Je sais que c'est impossible pas besoin de le dire._

_-Comment ça impossible?_

_-Plus hétéro que lui tu meurt Kao..._

_Il avait dit ça comme si c'était le vérité absolue et le guitariste se retient de soupirer._

_-Kyo tu sais,on m'aurais demandé quelques heures plus tôt si t'étais gay j'aurais répondu non... Donc on ne peut pas savoir._

_-Me semble que quand tu sors qu'avec des femmes ça devient évident, non?_

_-Depuis combien de temps n'est-il pas sortie avec quelqu'un justement?_

_-Je ne sais pas... Mais ça ne change rien, je n'ai aucune chance même s'il serait interressé par les hommes..._

_fin du Flash-Back_

* * *

La discussion avait continué longtemps dans se sens, mais quoique Kaoru pouvait dire Kyo continuait à pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance. Et puis finalement Toshiya était venu les interrompre leur faisant remarqué qu'il était bientôt 3 heures et que s'ils voulaient travaillés un peu aujourd'hui il serait bon qu'il sorte de là.

Et aujourd'hui ils étaient tout les cinq, tous ayant bu un peu trop que ce qu'ils n'auraient dû. Finalement Shinya, comme toujours la voix de la raison du groupe lorsque Kaoru se retrouvait hors-service, avait soulevé le point que même si demain ils n'avaient aucun concert il devait tout de même préparé certaines choses pour les prochains concerts.

Ils étaient alors tous partis marchant jusqu'à leur hotel qui heureusement n'était qu'à quelques mètre du bar.

En entrant ils reçurent un regard légèrement dégoutté de la part de l'employé à l'accueil. Bien sûr dans l'état où ils étaient, ils ne s'en soucièrent guère. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leurs chambres. Kyo gloussa lorsque Die lui tient la porte pour le laissé entré. C'était la première fois qu'il était jumelé avec le guitariste pour partagé une chambre. D'habitude il se retrouvait en compagnie de Toshiya, et le roux avec Shinya.

-Quelle galenterie! Je ne croyais pas qu'il existait encore des hommes comme ça!

-Je suis le dernier encore vivant sur terre alors profites-en!

Ils rirent ensemble un court moment avant de se préparé pour aller se coucher. Kyo soupira alors qu'il enfilait un long t-shirt en guise de pyjama (y'a ses boxer en dessous aussi), il n'était pas le moins du monde fatigué. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Die pour lui en faire part, son souffle se coupa. Ce dernier était simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir, laissant voir un torse de rêve. Le chanteur se retient pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. De toute manière avec l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, il se serait certainement planté en chemin. Mais quand même ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. La voix du roux le tira de ses pensées.

-Dit Kyo, tu veux dormir, toi?

-Hein? Heu non...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de...

-De?

Pour tout réponse il reçu un oreiller en pleine figure. Cela prit quelques secondes à ses pauvres neurones pour copmrendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais lorsque se fut fait, il rammassa l'oreiller et se dirigea tranquilement, pour ne pas se planter, vers Die, un sourire diabolique plaqué sur le visage.

-Tu va me le payer...

-J'ai presque peur...

Puis les seuls sons qui furent entendus par la suite, furent des rires et le bruit de pauvres oreiller que l'on maltraite...

* * *

Ils étaient tout deux évanché de tout leur long sur le lit de Die, à bout de souffle. Durant leur guerre de polochons Kyo avait perdu son chandail, même s'il ne se rappelait pas exactement de quelle façon,et se retrouvait maintenant aussi vêtu que le guitariste.

Les deux hommes étaient un peu moins saoul qu'avant, quoi qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en possession de tout leur moyens.

Le blond regardait le ventre de Die s'élever et s'abaisser de plus en plus calmement. Il était certainement en train de s'endormir. Il regarda son visage détenduet ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour le décrire, mais il semblait tellement peu flatteur...

Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir s'emparé de ses lèvres qui semblait si douce... Mais il savait que jamais il n'aurait cette chance. Qui voudrait bien de lui? Ses parents lui avaient bien fait comprendre lorsqu'il était jeune... Quand même il aurait aimé que quelqu'un l'aime pour ce qu'il était, pas Kyo le chanteur de Dir EN Grey, mais simplement Kyo.

Il savait que Die devait l'apprécier comme ami, mais ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Mais il l'avait tellement aidé tout au long des derniers mois, toujours à l'écouter... Mais voilà maintenant il en voulait plus, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais.

_Deliver me, out of my sadness.  
Deliver me, from all of the madness.  
Deliver me, courage to guide me.  
Deliver me, strength from inside me. _

-Kyo, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Il sentit une main sur sa joue, essuyant les larmes qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de verser. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage maintenant inquiet de son ami. Et merde... Lui qui avait voulut qu'il ne s'inquiète plus pour lui au moins pour aujourd'hui c'était manqué.

-C'est rien...

-Tu pleures et tu me dis que c'est rien?

Die se redressa pour s'asseoir et attira Kyo dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement.

Kyo soupira de bien-être. Comment pouvait-on se sentir aussi bien grâce à si peu? Comment Die faisait-il pour être capable de le consoler?

Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son ami errer sur son dos nu. Il se sentait enivrer... Enivrer par l'odeur que dégageait la peau de Die. Même l'acool n'avait jamais eut un effet aussi fort, et certainement que rien d'autre n'aurait autant d'effet. Sauf bien sûr le goût de sa peau, légèrement sucré...

Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était mit à embrassé doucement le cou contre lequel il avait niché sa tête. Die, lui, par contre l'avait parfaitement remarqué et arrêta le mouvement de ses mains.

-Kyo?

Celui-ci s'arrêta et sembla remarqué ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'éloigna un peu de lui complètement affolé...

-Je... Désolé... Die... désolé... Je sais vraiment pas ce qui m'as pris... dé...

Il ne put en dire plus car les lèvres de Die s'étaient poser sur les siennes.

_All of my life I've been in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through. _

Il entrouvit légèrement les lèvres en gémissant et la langue du guitariste en profita pour aller jouer avec sa jumelle. Lorsqu'ils se séparent pour cause de manque d'air Kyo regarda Die avec incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce...?

-Pose pas de question...

Puis ses lèvres furent de nouveau capturées par celle de son aîné et lorsque les mains de Die commencèrent à carresser son torse, il fut incapble de pensée à autre chose. Bientôt il se retrouva allongé, les jambes largements écartés et le roux entre elles.

Les doigts du guitariste s'arrêtèrent un moment sur les boutons de chairs et sa bouche les rejoints après un long détour sur le cou du chanteur. Kyo ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant les dents se refermer autourd'un sesmamelons, presque cruellement, juste avant de recevoir un coup de langue, comme si son amant voulait se faire pardonner. Il continua un moment sa douce torture et descendit doucement sur le ventre, laissant des baisers partout sur la peau qu'il réussissait à atteindre.

Kyo ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tellement les sensations le submergeait. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressentit quelquechose qui se reprochait de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Les lèvres qui semblaient être partout sur sa peau, la langue qui le faisait frémir à chacun de ses passages et les mains qui le carressaient presque... amoureusement...

Die releva la tête et embrassa doucement ses joues humides, effaçant les larmes qui s'écoulaient de yeux du chanteur.

-Kyo...

Celui-ci mit un doigt sur ses lèvres qui, quelques secondes auparavant, lui procuiraient tant de plaisir pour l'empêcher de continuer.

-S'il te plaît ne dit rien... Continue. _Continue... continue à me faire croire à cette illusion d'amour. Rien que pour cette nuit, je ne demande rien d'autre..._

Et il saisit la tête de Die pour attirer sa bouche sur la sienne, reprenant le baiser qu'ils avaient interrompu plus tôt.

_Deliver me, loving and caring.  
Deliver me, giving and sharing.  
Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing._

Bientôt les mains de Die, qui avaient continuer leur lente exploration du petit corps, arrivèrent au dernier barrage qui séparait leur peau. Sans aucunes hésitations il glissa le boxer de Kyo le long de ses jambes et se redressa lui permettant de l'enlever complètement. Il en profitant pour enlever le sien en même temps. Puis il reporta son attention sur le blond et il eut le souffle coupé.

Kyo était nu sous lui, les yeux ouverts sur ses pupilles dilatés au maximum, ses lèvres entreouvertes, rougies par leurs baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, laissaient passé une respiration rapide, tout son corps couvert d'une fine couche de sueur...

-Magnifique.

Kyo rougit à ses mots et détourna les yeux du corps qui le surplombait. Lui, magnifique? Comment Die pouvait dire cela? Il était celui qui était magnifique, aucune imperfection sur ce corps de rêve, alors que lui... Lui il se savait trop petit, il savait que son visage était kawaï, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, que...

La main qui se posa sur son membre érigé l'empêcha de plongé plus loin dans ses pensées et le ramena à l'instant présent. Le guitariste avait reprit sa place entre ses jambes et doucement il recommença à parcourir son corps de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de ses dents. Il descendait de plus en plus bas et allait bientôt atteindre son objectif lorsque le chanteur l'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

-Die... Je... Tu... Prends-moi.

Il ne voulait rien d'autre que se sentir entier, sentir le roux remplir le vide qui s'était formé en lui depuis des années et des années. Même si ce n'était que pour cette nuit... Surtout si ce n'était que pour cette nuit.

_All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through._

Die hocha la tête et lui présenta ses doigts alors qu'il retournait sur son cou. Kyo prit ses doigts dans sa bouche les humidifiant un à un, laissant sa langue les parcourir avec plaisir. Il se délecta des gémissements que Die poussait contre sa peau rendue si sensible... Bientôt les doigts le quittèrent remplacés par une bouche vorace et il poussa un fort gémissement lorsqu'un doigt le pénétra doucement, comme pour ne pas le blesser.

C'était un peu incorfortable, mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Puis son amant commença à le préparé avec douceuret Kyo lui fut reconnaissant d'occuper sa bouche, car il savait que sinon il n'aurait pas sut retenir les mots qui le hantaient depuis quelques temps.

_Deliver me,  
Deliver me,  
Oh deliver me._

Il ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration lorsque Die retira ses doigts. Gémissement qui se transforma bien vite en cri lorsque le roux le pénétra enfin. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le dras et son corps se cambra. Malgré le fait que le guitariste n'est encore fait aucun mouvement, pour le laisser s'habituer, il ressentait une légère douleur. Mais il en avait besoin.

Besoin de cette douleur qui l'empêchait de sombrer complètement dans le plaisir, plaisir qui n'aurait pas dû lui être accordé il le savait. Mais son coeur l'avait oublier et si il devait avoir mal physiquement à la place, et bien soit.

Cependant lorsque Die commença un lent mouvement de va-et-viens et qu'il heurta se point sensible à l'intérieur de lui, plus aucune pensées de douleur ne lui passa à l'esprit.

_All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through._

Petit à petit le rythme lent et douxqu'avait imposer Die devenait de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus violent. Le petit chanteur avait écartés ses cuisses au maximum, tout en serrantle plusfort possibles les hanches du roux de ses jambes.Les mains de Kyo avait lâcher les dras et ses ongles s'étaient maintenant incruster dans le dos de son amant, qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Les cris envahissait peu à peu la chambre, cris où on entendait distinctement leurs deux noms. Kyo poussa un cri plus fort encore que les précédants lorsqu'une main se saisit de son membre, imposant le même rythme qu'il subissait. Bientôt le plaisir fut trop grand pour lui et il selibéra entre leurs deux corps, bien vite suivit par Die qui se déversa en lui.

Puis son amant se retira lentement pour ne pas le blesser et roula sur le côté avant de l'attirer à lui. Kyo s'accrocha au roux, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Alors qu'il commençait à se rendre au pays des rêves, Die lui releva la tête pour un dernier baiser. Il y répondit parresseusement et lorsque leurs lèvres se séprarèrent il poussa un soupir de contentement. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre tant que ses bras forts l'entoureraient. Et ce devait certainement être vrai. Die était son confident et en même temps il était comme son protecteur.

_Deliver me,  
Oh deliver me.  
Won't you deliver me._

Die regarda avec le sourire les yeux de Kyo se fermer pour de bon. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se dit que finalement peut-être qu'il pourrait espérer un futur plus heureux pour eux deux.

Les deux amants s'endormirent finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

_À suivre..._

Youpi! J'ai fini mon premier lemon! Si on peut appeler ça comme tel bien sûr... Paske perso je sais pas trop... Mais bon le pire des juge n'est-il pas nous même?

Sinon j'aimerais avoir votre avis please!

Et que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre? Vont-ils vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des tempset avoir beaucoups d'enfants?

Allez je suis gentille je vais répondre tout de suite... NAH! J'aime bien trop les histoire compliqués pour les laissé s'aimer tout de suite! Et puis n'oublions pas que se sont deux idiots!

Biz!

Naura


	3. Here with me

Titre : My love that doesn't reach you...

Auteur : Naura anciennement lol alias belwen 2ème du nom  
Raiting : Hum... Je diraisK ou K+... Àmoins que se soitT?En faites à part pourle M je suis jamais sûr quoi mettre :S

Pairing : Die/Kyo

Disclamer : J'ai acheté les membres de Dir en Grey sur EBay et je suis supposez les recevoir bientôt par le poste...

Par contre j'ai pas put acheter les droits sur la chanson Here with me de Dido...

Résumé du dernier chapitre : Deux idiots se sont saouler et se sont retrouvés au lit...

Et merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que nos écrits sont appréciés!

Et maintenant trêve de blablatage inutile voici le chapitre 3!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Here with me

La première chose qu'il pensa en se réveillant, fut qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit depuis de nombreuses années. La seconde c'est qu'il avait un de ses putains de mal de tête. Une bonne raison pour retourner dormir. Et puis l'oreiller sur lequel il était couché était si confortable et chaud, et il s'élevait dans un rythme régulier et... Un oreiller qui respire?

Ça voulait dire qu'il dormait avec quelqu'un... Certainement Toshiya. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il venait dormir avec lui car il n'était plus capable de s'endormir à cause de l'un de ses trop nombreux cauchemars.

Mais il ne se rappelait pas s'être réveillé... Peut-être avait-il simplement commencé à gémir dans son sommeil et Toshiya était venu le rejoindre immédiatement pour le calmer. Mais il ne se rappelait pas non plus avoir fait de quelconque rêves...

Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Toshiya et lui-même auraient été nus? Et pour quelle raison Toshiya se serait retrouvé dans sa chambre puisqu'il la partageait avec Die?

_Merde!_

Calmement, malgré la panique qui commençait à le saisir,Kyo releva la tête et son regard tomba sur le visage calme et endormi du guitariste roux. Au même instant les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et sa seule envie fut d'aller se frapper la têtecontre le mur le plus proche.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Comment avait-il pu coucher avec Die? Il ne regrettait pas vraiment la nuit, elle avait été une des plus merveilleuses de sa vie, mais il savait qu'il allait regretter ce qui allait suivre lorsque le roux se réveillerait. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Die lui dirait que c'était une erreur, qu'ils étaient saouls et que c'était la seule raison pourquoi ils l'avaient fait. Qu'il l'aimait bien, mais seulement en ami. Et avec ses mots, il savait que son coeur mourrait...

Il se dégagea des bras qui le retenait prisonnier, en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son amant d'une nuit. Il s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et sortie de l'hôtel. Il avait besoin de se ressaisir avant de voir les autres, de reconstruire sa carapace. Et puis c'était mieux comme ça, Die n'aurait pas besoin de s'expliquer.

* * *

Son premier réflexe quand il se réveilla fut de cherché le corps chaud contre lequel il avait dormit durant la nuit. Au bout d'un moment, ses mains ne se refermant que contre les draps, il se résolut à ouvrir les yeux. 

Il regarda autour de lui et fut surprit de ne voir aucune trace de son petit chanteur. Pourtant il se rappelait très bien de la nuit qu'il venait de passer... À moins que ce n'est été qu'un autrede ses rêves tellement réalistes qu'il avait déjà expérimenté une ou deux fois. Mais si ça aurait été le cas Kyo se serait trouvé dans le second lit et il n'y était pas... Et puis même si Kyo aurait soudain commencé à se lever tôt il savait que ledit lit n'aurait pas été refait.

Ça ne laissait qu'un seule option ; le blond c'était réveiller avant lui et regrettant la nuit il était partit pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer.

_I didn't hear you leave, __  
__I wonder how am I still here _  
_I don't want to move a thing, _  
_It might change my memory _

Die se mordit la lèvre pour empêcherles larmes decouleret enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer, mais chacun avait une limite et il venait d'atteindre la sienne.

Depuis qu'il avait remarqué qu'il tenait plus au petit blond qu'en simple ami, il ne s'était pas fait d'illusion, sachant que se serait sans espoir. Bien sûr ça ne l'avait pas empêché de flirter avec le chanteur, mais il avait toujours veillé à ce que ça n'aille pas plus loin.

Il avait commencé à sortir avec toutes celles qui le lui demandaient, mais Kyo semblait ne pas vouloir sortir de ses pensées.

Il avait faillit craqué lorsque le blond lui avait avouer être tombé amoureux de Kaoru, mais il avait tenu bon et avait essayer d'aiderle plus possible Kyo. Il avait penser que peut-être s'il voyait que Kyo était heureux sans lui, il pourrait enfin recommencer à vivre normalement. Mais toute l'histoire avait été un véritable fiasco et voir Kyo n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même l'avait presque achevé. Mais comme Kyo ne semblait pas se laisser aller, il avait résisté.

Puis quand le blond avaitréalisé qu'il n'aimait plus Kaoru et qu'il avait recommencé à sourire, le roux c'était senti revivre.

Malgré la promesse qu'il s'était fait au tout début, ne jamais rien tenté, il avait alors décidé que cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il gardait le silence. Et que part tout les moyens il essaierait de conquérir le coeur de Kyo.

Cette nuit lorsque le chanteur avait commencé à embrasser sa peau, il avait pensé que ses souhaits avaient été exaucés, et il ne s'était pas retenu... Il avait laissé parlé son coeur, mais maintenant il le regrettait amèrement.

_Oh I am what I am __  
__I do what I want _  
_But I can't hide_  
_And I won't go _  
_I won't sleep _  
_I can't breathe _  
_Until you're resting here with me_  
_And I won't leave _  
_I can't hide _  
_I cannot be _  
_Until you're resting here with me_

Alors qu'il laissait enfin aller ses larmes, il se demanda s'il trouverait la force de mentir. De faire comme si cette nuit n'était qu'une simple aventure. Que le fait d'avoir eut le blond tremblant de plaisir entre ses bras, le regard suppliant, ne voulait rien dire pour lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il réussit à se ressaisir. Bien sûrqu'il serait capable! Il en allait de son amitié avec Kyo. Maintenant, au moins, il savait en quoi s'en tenir. Il n'aurait jamais l'amour du chanteur, mais il devait à tout prit garder son amitié. Il n'avait qu'à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, au pire faire comme sis'était un réconfort mutuel...

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Die? Kyo? Faudrait que vous vous leviez un jour!... Z'êtes là?

Shinya... Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à voir les autres. S'il aurait pu il serait resté dans se lit encore quelques heures... Ou peut-être ne l'aurait-il jamais quitté?

Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter le drummer, ce qui arriverait à coup sûr s'il ne répondait pas.

_I don't want to call my friends __  
__For they might wake me from this dream _  
_And I can't leave this bed _  
_Risk forgetting all that's been_

-Ça va j'me lève...

Il chercha son boxer dans la chambre, et fini par le retrouvé près de la porte. Comment avait-il fait pour se ramasser là? Mais l'heure n'était pas aux interrogations et après l'avoir enfilé, il ouvrit la porte sur Shinya.

-Mais t'as une tête horrible! T'as la gueule de bois ou quoi? Pourtant t'as pas bu tant que ça...

Bonjour l'accueil...

-Mais il est où Kyo?...

Lorsque l'air de Die s'assombrit encore plus, même si cela avait semblé impossible, le drummer sembla comprendre. Il poussa Die pour entrer et, dès que la porte fut fermée, il le prit dans ses bras.

Die écarquilla les yeux étonnés. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du plus jeune de faire cela, mais il devait avouer que ça faisait du bien. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kyo cherchait autant la chaleur de ses bras lorsqu'ils avaient de longues discussion. Il se relaxa dans l'étreinte de son ami, essayant de vider son esprit de toute pensée. Bien sûr comme tout bonne choseà une fin, Shinya fini par ce dégagé avant de l'amené vers le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Bien sûril avait sa petite idée, mais il préférait savoir ce qui s'était passé vraiment plutôt que se qu'il pensait qui s'était passé. Et puis Die avait besoin de se confier il le voyait bien.

-Rien...

-Ben oui, et tu sais quoi? Je l'ai jamais dit mais en fait je suis un calinours! Maintenant arrête de tourner autour du pot et accouche!

Des fois le guitariste trouvait que Shinya faisait peur. Il était peut-être le plus gêné, mais lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêté.

-J'te dit que c'est rien.

-Et il est où Kyo alors? Et pourquoi tu fais une tête d'enterrement? Tu veux jouer aux devinettes ou quoi?

Il soupira. Il voulait simplement l'aider avec ses problèmes et puis il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à lui. Ilconnaissait déjà la quasi totalité de l'histoire et se n'était pas son genre d'aller répété se qu'on lui avait dit.

Il commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé, même s'il était un peu réticent. Puis il se laissa allé et il semblait incapable de s'arrêter. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait à quelqu'un depuis des années et il avait oublier le bien que ça procurait. Et puis lorsqu'il fini et que les larmes revinrent Shinya ne fit que le reprendre dans ses bras, le berçant légèrement.

_Oh I am what I am__  
__I do what I want_  
_But I can't hide_  
_And I won't go _  
_I won't sleep _  
_And I can't breathe _  
_Until you're resting here with me_  
_I won't leave _  
_I can't hide _  
_I cannot be _  
_Until you're resting here_  
_And I won't go _  
_And I won't sleep _  
_And I can't breathe _  
_Until you're resting here with me_  
_I won't leave _  
_I can't hide _  
_I cannot be _  
_Until you're resting here with me_

Il finit par se ressaisir et il s'habilla.Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller rejoindre les autres lorsqu'on cogna de nouveau à la porte.

Ils sortirent pour se retrouver face à face avec le bassiste.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? Ça doit faire une demi-heure que t'es partie les réveillés. Et puis il est où Kyo?

-Partie je sais pas où. Moi j'y vais.

-Hein, mais où? Et puis t'as même pas déjeuné Die!

-Pas faim.

Puis il partie sans plus d'explication. Toshiya fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette histoire? Kyo déjà partie, Die qui refusait de manger et Shinya... Qui semblait vouloir lui percer des troues dans la tête à la seul force de ses regards. Il déglutit péniblement attendant que l'orage éclate.

-TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ABRUTI!

-Mais que...

-JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE LES JUMELÉS ENSEMBLE ÉTAIT UNE MAUVAISE IDÉE! REGARDE CE QU'IL SE PASSE MAINTENANT!

Toshiya ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait? Et en quoi le fait d'avoir jumelé Kyo et Die dans la même chambre avait un quelconque rapport avec la situation?

-Mais calmes-toi! Je comprends même pas pourquoi tu me hurles comme ça!

-Pourquoi? Parce que ce sont des idiots finis qui ont cru bon de baiser ensemble hier soir et comme ils sont trop stupides pour communiquer les deux pensent que c'est arrivé parce que l'autre était saoul!

-Ah...

Ça expliquait beaucoup de chose.

-Oui "Ah..."! Et comment tu veux arranger ça maintenant? Kyo va plonger dans le mutisme comme à son habitude et Die... Je sais même pas quelles conneries il pourrait faire!

-Tu crois pas que arrêter de me blâmer serait un bon début?

-Mais je... Shinya soupira semblant enfin se calmer. Désolé, je suis juste sur les nerfs à cause des concerts et...

-Que tu te la joues petit frère surprotecteur avec Die?

Malgré le regard qu'il lui lança, Toshiya sut qu'il avait vu juste. Comme quoi il n'y avait pas que Shinya qui était doté du sens de l'observation.

-Bon pour l'instant on peu rien faire. Alors je te propose d'aller rejoindre Kaoru pour déjeuner avant qu'il ne lance des avis de recherche sur nous.

Shinya leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se frayer un chemin sur son visage à la blague, qui n'en était pas vraiment une puisque leur leader-sama en serait parfaitement capable, de son ami.

* * *

En sortant de l'hôtel il frissonna. Il avait oublié qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid ses jours-ci et n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa veste. Mais il continua tout de même son chemin ce n'était pas ça qui allait le tué. 

Il erra dans les rues sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il ne faisait que pensée à cette nuit magnifique qu'il venait de passé dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. La première et la dernière. Il n'avait plus que les souvenirs pour le narguer, lui montrer qu'il n'aurait jamais ce qu'il voulait.

S'il se serait mentie à lui-même il se serait dit qu'il pouvait bien vivre avec ses souvenirs, qu'ils l'aideraient, ou une de ses conneries du même genre, mais il n'aimait se faire d'illusions. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et il ne le ferait jamais. Ça s'appelait de l'estime de soi. Enfin, pour ce qu'il en restait...

Il erra ainsi dans le froid pendant quelques minutes, quelques heures... C'aurait pu être des années il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. De toute manière il avait le temps, le groupe ne repartait qu'en après-midi et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eut le temps de défaire ses bagages.

Et puis plus longtemps il resterait dehors, plus longtemps il pourrait l'éviter. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de le revoir, il savait qu'il ne devait pas ou du moins pas immédiatement. Sinon il ne pourrait pas résister à cette envie qui le pousserait à l'embrasser. Et il savait que ça lui était interdit.

Mais il se rappelait de la douce chaleur de ses lèvres, de sa langue joueuse... Il secoua la tête chassant ses heureuses pensées teintées de mélancolie. Pourquoi se torturé à se rappeler de se qu'on ne possédait plus?

Il regarda sa montre pour la première fois et soupira pour la inième fois. Il faudrait qu'il rentre sinon Kaoru lancerait un avis de recherche pour le retrouver. Cette pensée ne le fit même pas sourire.

Il était sur la rue de l'hôtel lorsqu'il le revit. Il venait par l'autre côté, lui non plus n'avait pas de veste mais ça ne semblait pas le dérangé. Il baissa le regard et l'ignora lorsqu'il fut rendu à ses côtés.

Ils entrèrent ensemble, sans un regard, ni une parole échangé... Ils n'étaient pas encore près pour cela.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les réprimandes de Kaoru et lorsqu'il eut fini il se dirigea vers leurs chambres pour chercher les valises. Comme de raison l'autre avait eut la même idée.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent les autres les attendaient. Toshiya et Shinya en pleine discussion. Elle semblait très animée mais il s'en fouttaitcomme de sa première couche. Il n'avait qu'un envie s'enfermer en quelque part et que personne ne vienne plus jamais le dérangé...

_Oh I am what I am__  
__I do what I want_  
_But I can't hide_  
_And I won't go _  
_I won't sleep _  
_And I can't breathe _  
_Until you're resting here with me_  
_I won't leave _  
_I can't hide _  
_I cannot be _  
_Until you're resting here_  
_And I won't go _  
_And I won't sleep _  
_And I can't breathe _  
_Until you're resting here with me_  
_I won't leave _  
_I can't hide _  
_I cannot be _  
_Until you're resting here with me_

* * *

Hum j'ai enfin fini le chapitre... Je sais pas trop quoi en penser. Y'as que la fin qui me satisfait, mais j'ose pas changé le reste. 

Pour c'est voulu qu'on ne sache pas qui est le "il". En fait c'est autant Die que Kyo. Je voulais simplement montrer que les deux avaient les mêmes pensées.Sauf que ça ne restera pas comme ça, les pensées de Kyo, elles, vont devenir de plus en plus dark... Et oui un peu de Angst en perspective!

Sinon j'aime toujours avoir des reviews!

J'espère que vous continuez à aimez!

Pour le prochain chapitre je dit rien sauf le titre de la chanson (qui je crois est assez évocateur...) : Mushi de Dir en Grey (not for real!). La suite sera dans quelque jours comme d'hab! C'est fou j'ai retrouvé l'envie d'écrire comme jamais!

Biz!

Naura


	4. Mushi

Titre : My love that doesn't reach you...  
Auteur : Naura anciennement lol alias Belwen 2ème du nom  
Raiting : Comme je l'ai dit dans l'autre chapitre je suis complètement pourrie pour savoir quel mettre... Bah... On va dire K+ Paske y'a des pensé pas joyeuse joyeuse...  
Pairing : Gackt/Die, Mana/Kyo/Aoi, suivit Mana/Die/Ruki et de Miyavi/Kyo... Non mais franchement, vous croyez que c'est quoi? Die/Kyo  
Disclamer : Croyez-moi si ils seraient à moi je ne perdrais pas mon temps à faire des fanfics... Je ferais des films à la place  
La chanson Mushi non plus ne m'appartient pas... Snif... Pourtant je l'adore cette chanson! TT J'la veux pour moi!  
Résumé du dernier chapitre : Et bien Kyo pense que Die à coucher avec lui juste pour coucher avec lui et est parti avant que ce dernier ne se réveille. Résultat Die pense la même chose. Toshiya se fait hurler dessus par Shinya et Kaoru... Bah... Semblerait qu'il est rien vu...  
Dédicace : À ma première revieweuse sur le site Shiaru. Ses reviews m'ont fait super gros plaisir et comme elle a dit que Mushi était sa chanson préférer... Il est pour toi se chapitre! J'espère que tu vas l'apprécier!  
Et merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que nos écrits sont appréciés!  
Bon je continuerais bien à écrire des choses inutiles mais je sais que vous voulez le chapitre alors je vous laisse le lire!

Chapitre quatre : Mushi

Ils avaient finis la veille leur quatrième concert de la tournée et pour l'instant tout s'annonçait bien. Du point vu concert, car pour le reste cela devenait une catastrophe du style nucléaire.

Il regarda les autres membres du groupe en soupirant. S'il avait avoué qu'il n'était qu'un pauv' con quelques semaines plus tôt, maintenant il n'en était plus si sûr. Suffisait de regarder les autres pour se dire que non, finalement, il ne l'était pas... Ou plutôt, il ne l'était plus. Il avouait qu'il pouvait être aveugle sur les sentiments du genre amoureux, mais pour le reste il voyait tout. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il était le leader.

Depuis la nuit qui avait suivit le premier concert l'équilibre du groupe semblait tenir en équilibre plus que précaire. Avec Shinya qui faisait la gueule à Toshiya, Toshiya toujours plongé dans ses pensées à la recherche du plan ultime, Die qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un fantôme et Kyo qui faisait la parfaite imitation d'un sourd-muet, il ne savait vraiment plus où donner de la tête.

Bien sûr Kaoru savait parfaitement pourquoi la situation était ainsi. Il avait peut-être été aveugle, mais Shinya ne lui avait-il pas rendu la vue?

Sur certains points le guitariste connaissait Kyo et Die plus qu'eux-mêmes. S'ils étaient dans cet état c'est que quelque chose s'était passée. Et comme cela avait commencé juste après une nuit bien arrosé, il avait l'impression que ce quelque chose était lié au sexe. Et puis si Shinya faisait la gueule à Toshiya c'est qu'il pensait que le bassiste était le seul responsable de cette situation. Et Toshiya essayait à tout pris de réglé le problème en vitesse.

Kaoru resoupira en regardant Toshiya qui essayait, sans subtilité aucune, de faire en sorte que Kyo soit assit à côté du roux. Mais les deux étaient tellement perdus dans leur propre monde qu'ils ne le remarquèrent que trop tard.

Mais il savait que ça ne changerait rien. Le chanteur et le guitariste étaient les êtres les plus bornés que la terre est jamais portée. Si l'un pensait connaître la vérité sur quelque chose il ne lâcherait pas son bout, même s'il avait toutes les preuves du contraire devant lui.

L'autobus qui les menait à la prochaine ville démarra et Kyo s'endormit, bien vite suivit de Die. Cela inquiéta Kaoru. Il voyait bien que les deux avaient des cernes immenses sous les yeux et il ne voyait jamais le blond manger.

Il se promit qu'après le prochain concert si rien n'était arrangé il irait avoir une petite discussion avec les idiots. Ainsi qu'avec le drummer et la marieuse... S'ils essayaient de mettre les deux autres en couple ils ne s'y prenaient vraiment pas de la bonne manière...

* * *

Die regarda tristement le petit chanteur s'endormir juste à côté de lui. Il y a quelques jours, si pareille chose se serait produite il aurait attiré la forme endormit sur lui pour permettre à Kyo d'être plus confortable. Mais aujourd'hui il n'osait pas. Comment réagirait-il en touchant le blond? Et comment le blond réagirait-il en se réveillant sur lui? Il y avait trop d'incertitude pour tenté quoi que se soit. 

En parlant d'incertitude, il ne comprenait en rien le comportement de Kyo. Le guitariste avait pensé qu'il serait venu lui parlé comme si de rien n'était, mais au lieu de cela il semblait l'éviter soigneusement. Pourquoi? Avait-il laissé échappé des mots durant cette nuit merveilleuse ou fait un geste qui aurait pu montrer à Kyo qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'en simple ami? Et était-ce pour cela qu'il s'éloignait? Il ne voulait pas de lui, ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui?

Penser à ça lui brisait le coeur, mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre?

Tout de même il s'inquiétait pour le petit blond. Il ne le voyait jamais mangé et il semblait plus fatigué que jamais. Cela ne paraissait jamais durant les concerts, il semblait si énergique, mais lui-même était capable de jouer le jeu et Kyo était bien meilleur acteur que lui. Alors il avait peur, peur qu'il s'évanouisse ou qu'une chose pire ne lui arrive.

Quelques jours plus tôt il n'aurait eut qu'à aller faire peur de ses inquiétudes au blond et celui-ci l'aurait rassuré. Soit en lui disant que tout allait bien si c'était le cas ou bien encore en lui disant que désormais il ferait attention à lui si les doutes du roux étaient fondés. Mais maintenant il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se le permettre. Comment est-ce que son ami le prendrait? S'il pouvait encore le nommé son ami.

Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir sur ses sombres pensés inconscient du regard que posait sur lui un certain leader-sama.

* * *

_Au concert_

Kyo regardait la foule en délire avec un grand sourire. Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu forcé, mais au moins il était sincère. Les concerts étaient les seules choses qui lui permettaient de tenir. Tout ses gens venus écoutés LEUR musique, à EUX. Ça le rendait euphorique.

Et puis pendant qu'il chantait, il n'avait plus à pensé. Les souvenirs de cette nuit ne le hantaient pas durant quelques heures et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Ne pas se rappelé la sensation du corps de Die sur lui, l'écrasant légèrement de son poids, ses mains qui se promenait sur son corps...

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Il avait un concert à donner, le moment n'était pas à se genre de pensées.

Malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le comportement du roux. Pourquoi est-ce que celui-ci ne venait pas lui parlé? Il aurait pensé qu'il serait venu le voir comme si de rien n'était, mais non rien.

Mais il aurait du s'en douter. Die ne devait pas se soucier de lui, en fait. Peut-être que s'il l'avait écouté tout ses derniers mois ce n'était simplement que par pitié pour le chanteur. Et puis pour ne pas que celui ne fasse une connerie. Sans lui, le groupe n'était rien, et c'était dit sans prétention. Et Die ne voulait seulement pas que cela finisse ainsi. Donc il avait du prendre sur lui pour venir en aide au chanteur.

_Alors pourquoi a-t-il couché avec moi?_

Cette question lui revenait sans cesse en tête, mais il n'y trouvait aucunes réponses.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire au bonheur l'espace d'un instant? Avait-il simplement trop bu et s'était perdu dans les sensations? Où bien était-il conscient de ses actes et l'avait fait en connaissance de cause? Et puis si il avait sut ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi l'avoir fait?

Elles revenaient dans sa tête en boucle et les ébauches de réponses qui s'étaient formés il n'avait pas voulu les finir. C'était trop horrible, il ne voulait pas croire que le guitariste pourrait faire une chose pareille. Qu'il pourrait se servir de lui...

Il savait que la seule façon d'en être certain était d'allé lui parler, mais il n'osait pas. À quoi bon, si le guitariste ne voulait pas le voir? Il aurait tant besoin de se confier, de vider ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, pourtant il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Ne savait même pas s'il pouvait encore se tourner vers quelqu'un. Et s'il le faisait ne se ferait-il pas trahir?

Bien sûr qu'il se ferait trahir, quelle question... Ses parents ne lui avaient-ils pas apprit la leçon?

_Uchiakerarenai dare mo shinjirarenai dare mo kare mo__  
__Hora subete mienai sashikonda hikari ga kiete ima ni mo kareru_  
_Uchiakerarenai koto wa watashi no yowasa watashi no kako_  
_Eru mono mo aru keredo kitto te ni nigiru yasashisa ga kiete yuku to_

_I can't open myself up to anyone I can't believe in anyone at all__  
__And I can't see anything the light that shines is disappearing soon it will be gone unable to_  
_Open myself up this is my weakness my past_  
_I can get what I want yet if I do the kindness I'm holding onto will slip away_

Il n'avait qu'une seule façon de se débarrasser de ses émotions. Chanter, chanter ses paroles qui décrivaient tellement bien son état. S'il avait cru le jour où il les avait écrit qu'il ressentait, il s'était trompé. Jamais il n'aurait pu se sentir aussi mal qu'en se moment.

Il essayait de faire comme d'habitude, mais c'était tellement dur lorsqu'il n'y avait plus personne pour vous soutenir. Plus personne pour vous prendre dans leurs bras lorsque vous avez l'impression que tout va s'écrouler.

Et puis de toute manière il n'y croyait... Ne voulait plus y croire... Ça faisait trop mal d'espérer. Espéré quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais. Et lorsqu'on s'en rendait compte... On tombait de haut, et cela faisait encore plus mal. Et à ses moments personne n'était là pour vous, malgré tout ce que tout le monde pouvait vous promettre.

_Kokoro ga tozashite ima ni mo kowarete yuku __  
__Namida wo koroshite warau hibi yo _  
_Kokoro ga shimeshita shinjiru imi no nasa wo _  
_Watashi wo koroshita gizenbito yo _

_My heart is shuttered soon it will break apart __  
__Stifling my tears I laugh day after day _  
_My heart has shown me that believing is nothing _  
_Those hypocrites killed me _

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il chantait. Et c'est ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Pleurer, pleurer, jusqu'a n'avoir plus rien à verser. Crier, crier, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se soit brisée. Mais il ne faisait que chanter, chanter ce qu'il n'arrivait à exprimer. Malgré tout ses efforts il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus étouffés plus longtemps ses sanglots.

Il avait pourtant réussit à les retenir ses derniers jours. Et puis pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à sa douleur alors qu'il chantait? Il n'était plus sensé y pensé... Il devait sombrer dans l'oubli lorsqu'il chantait, comme il en avait l'habitude... Alors pourquoi est-ce que aujourd'hui cela ne marchait pas?

Parce que sa douleur était trop profonde? La blessure de son coeur était trop profonde pour qu'elle cicatrise un jour. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait l'y aider, mais l'amour lui était interdit.

Il avait le goût de mourir...

_Eru mono mo aru keredo kitto te ni nigiru yasashisa ga kiete yuku to __  
__Arifureta kotae wa ikiru koto hakushi ni modoshite umarekawaru _

_I can get what I want yet if I do the kindness I'm holding onto will slip away __  
__The typical answer is when you die you'll be reborn come back again _

Il avait osé y croire l'espace d'une nuit, croire qu'il pourrait avoir ce qu'il souhaitait depuis si longtemps. Il avait rêvé éveiller un court instant, mais maintenant c'était ses cauchemars qui prenait la place des rêves.

Ce matin-là il était parti car il paniquait. Malgré le fait qu'il est pensé qu'il n'aurait pas à s'expliquer, il savait qu'il finirait par le faire. Mais finalement il n'avait pas osé... Pourquoi le faire puisque Die l'ignorait? Il ne prêtait plus attention à lui.

Il devrait se considérer heureux d'avoir eut une nuit. Cependant il n'y arrivait pas. Il en voulait plus tellement plus, toujours plus. Il n'était qu'un égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à ses propres besoins. Il devrait penser à Die un peu. S'il l'aimait vraiment il devrait le laisser partir. Si Die ne lui parlait pas s'est qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Donc c'est qu'il ne lui était pas destiné. Mais il aurait voulu le garder pour lui...

_Qu'est-ce qu'ILS diraient s'ILS m'entendaient à se moment... Je suis une honte..._

Il n'aurait jamais du venir au monde... Il ne faisait qu'apporter les malheurs à son entourage. Il aurait du se donner la mort, au moment où il l'avait compris. Mais il était trop faible, il avait osé espérer que peut-être la vie n'était pas si sombre pour lui.

Il s'était trompé... Maintenant il devrait faire un choix. Bientôt... Bientôt il quitterait se monde. Après les concerts, ainsi Kaoru ne serait pas désappointé. Il lui devait au moins ça.

Son coeur lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'il se déchirait un peu plus chaque jour... Il se demanda un instant comment il pouvait faire pour supportez la douleur...

_Kokoro ga tozashite ima ni mo kuzureochiru __  
__Namida wo koroshite sakebu hibi yo _  
_Kokoro ga nokoshita shinjiru imi no tsuyosa wo _  
_Watashi wo koroshita watashi kokoro _

_My heart is shuttered soon it will crumble away __  
__Stifling my tears I scream day after day _  
_My heart has left me with a belief in strength _  
_My own heart killed me_

Il ne chantait plus, n'avait plus rien à chanter... Mais la musique continuait... Les larmes coulaient enfin. Mais il avait toujours aussi mal... Il connaissait un moyen pour qu'il se dissipe un peu... Pour l'espace d'un moment... Juste pour qu'il tienne tout le concert. Sinon Kaoru serait fâché. Et il ne voulait pas ça, non il ne le voulait pas. Jusqu'à ce que se monde ne soit plus obligé de supportez sa présence, il devrait faire attention à ne plus apporter de malheur.

Doucement il enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair, cherchant le sang qui coulait dans ses veines... Il voulait le voir, pour se prouver qu'il était encore vivant. Il fit glisser ses ongles le long de son bras laissant de vives marques rouges... Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il n'y avait pas de sang.

Il recommença son action encore et encore jusqu'à voir le liquide carmin s'écouler doucement... Enfin... Mais la chanson n'était pas fini, la douleur que trop peu atténuer.

Il se saisit du micro et commença à frapper sur sa poitrine... Essayant d'atteindre son coeur... Pour qu'il arrête de se déchirer... Pour qu'il arrête de battre...

* * *

Die avait toute les misères du monde à rester concentré sur sa guitare. Il regardait Kyo chanter la chanson avec un désespoir apparent et il devait combattre son envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. 

Lorsqu'il entendit les sanglots dans sa voix, il serra les dents. Que n'aurait-il pas donner pour pouvoir lâcher sa guitare, enlacé Kyo et l'embrasser pour le consoler. Mais il savait que si les fan girls apprécieraient se ne seraient pas le cas du chanteur.

Mais lorsqu'il commença à se griffer il fut obligé de se détourner légèrement. Il ne supportait pas cette vue. Les larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues. Elles étaient si fines que seul quelqu'un à quelques centimètres de lui aurait pu les voir.

Il frissonna de douleur pour son petit blond lorsqu'il entendit les coups de micro. Il ferma les yeux se concentra sur ce qu'il devait jouer. Il le devait. Sinon qu'est-ce qu'il ferait?

Il se foutterait la honte.

Le chanteur savait ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était qu'un fan service comme un autre, rien du plus.

Alors pourquoi son coeur saignait-il autant?

_À suivre..._

...  
...  
...  
Hum...  
...?  
Vraiment je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait pour écrire ça! Surtout que je l'ai écrit d'un coup alors que d'hab un chapitre me prend deux heures à faire, une heure un jour et une heure un autre jour. Alors que là... 1h30 juste.

J'aimerai vraiment avoir vos commentaires sur ce chapitre parce que je ne sais vraiment pas trop quoi en penser... J'ai sait même pas comment j'ai fait pour écrire ça vu que je suis ce qu'on pourrait appelé la personne : Toujours un sourire au lèvres et qui voit les bons côtés de chaque situation.

Sinon les reviews font toujours plaisir!

Pour le prochain chapitre ça sera dans quelques jours. Ce qui va sa passer? Super Kaoru à la rescousse! Je n'en dis pas plus... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Kyo ne mettra jamais fin à ses jours dans ma fic (ni dans mes autres (suis contre les Death-fics... 'Me font trop pleurer))!


	5. Quelqu'un m'a dit

Titre : My love that doesn't reach you...  
Auteur : Naura anciennement lol alias Belwen 2ème du nom  
Raiting : K+ peut-être T mais le chapitre est beaucoup "joyeux" que le précédent... Quoique ce n'est pas trop difficile à battre...  
Pairing : Si vous ne le savez pas encore rendu à ce chapitre c'est que c'est rendu sans espoir...  
Disclamer : J'adorerai avoir un Kyo rien que pour moi, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. La chanson du chapitre ne m'appartient pas non plus.  
Résumé du dernier chapitre : Die et Kyo ne se sont plus reparlés depuis qu'ils ont couché ensemble, car les deux pense que l'autre se fout de lui.Toshiya secassela tête à trouvé une solution, Shinya faittoujours lagueule à Tochi, Kaoru est le seul à remarqué que les deux idiotsressemblent de plus en plus à des zombies, et pour finir Kyo à des pensées de plus en plusdark et songe à se suicider.  
Et merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que nos écrits sont appréciés!  
Suite à une remarque trèspertinente de la part de Darkyuki les traductions en français des chansons sont maintenant mit à chaque fin de chapitre. Bon je les ai faites moi-même donc c'est pourri mais on comprend en gros ce que ça veut dire XD  
Et maintenant place aucinquième chapitre:D

Chapitre cinq : Quelqu'un qui m'a dit

Le concert venait de finir et c'est sous les cris des fans en délire que les membres de Dir en Grey se dirigèrent vers la loge.  
Kaoru se trouvait derrière Die et Kyo et les regardaient, songeur. Il faudrait qu'il aille leur parlé et vite. Si les autres pensait que l'automutilation du chanteur n'avait été que du fan service, lui il savait que la vérité était tout autre. Et puis Die n'était même plus capable de faire une simple blague à Shinya, se qui démontrait clairement qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir un peu, tout comme son bras. Pourtant, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait dans son coeur. Et puis il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Mais ça c'était normal. Son corps n'était pas habitué à avoir si peu d'heure de sommeil et de n'avoir rien à manger.Il avait de la difficulté à se concentrer sur le simple fait de marcher. Et sa vision semblait devenir de plus en plus noire.  
Il ne s'en souciait guère. La sensation de son coeur qui se déchirait surpassait tout. Même cette sensation de chute...

Le guitariste marchait à côté de Kyo en silence. Il aurait voulu lui demandé des explications sur se qui s'était passé durant Mushi, mais il n'osait pas. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, simplement un peu de fan service.  
Il laissa son regard se poser sur le blond et vit qu'il semblait plus fatigué que jamais. Il semblait avoir de la difficulté à marcher. Die essaya de se rassurer en se disant que le concert avait simplement épuisé le plus petit, mais lorsqu'il le vit commencé à chuter il arrêta de se mentir à lui-même.

Il avait vu Kyo pencher dangereusement vers l'avant, mais avant même d'avoir pu faire un geste, Die l'avait rattrapé.  
-Kyo ça va?  
Aucune réponse ne vint pour la simple et bonne raison que le petit blond s'était évanoui.  
C'est à ce moment que ses instincts de leader avaient reprit le dessus.  
-Die emmène le à la loge, tout de suite et allonge-le. Moi je vais cherché de l'aide.

Lorsqu'il revient dans la loge avec un des membres du staff qui avait suivit des courts de premiers soin, ce fut pour trouver Kyo bien réveillé, mais tout de même allongé sur le sofa de la loge. Toshiya, Shinya et Die l'entouraient, chacun avec une expression inquiète sur le visage, celle de Die beaucoup plus prononcé que les autres.  
-Désolé Kao, je voulais pas vous inquiétez... Je suis simplement plus fatigué que je ne le crois. J'ai mal dormie cette nuit.  
Si le guitariste n'avait pas été là ses derniers jours, il aurait put croire à se mensonge. Mais il n'était pas idiot. Non il laissait se titre à Die et Kyo. Pourtant il ne dit rien. Valait mieux que personne ne soit au courant en dehors du groupe. Il renvoya l'homme qu'il était allé cherché et pressa les autres à se démaquiller pour pouvoir partir au plus vite.  
Die resta un instant près de Kyo, mais lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci l'ignorait totalement il finit par obéir à l'autre guitariste.  
Kaoru soupira. Demain soir au plus tard il irait parler aux deux autres. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Tant pis pour eux s'ils n'étaient pas capable de réglé leurs problèmestout seulscomme des grands. Super Kaoru était là pour les aider.

* * *

Il croisa Toshiya dans le couloir. Lui non plus ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormit ses derniers temps. Il soupira. Si ça continuait comme cela le groupe pourrait dire adieu à ça renommée... Où à quelques un de ses membres...  
-Toshiya!  
Celui-ci sursauta et se crispa, baissant la tête comme un enfant prit en faute. Note à lui-même : Allezaussi parlerà Shinya deça façon de penser à propos de son comportement envers Toshiya.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? Tu devrais être couché.  
-Le bassiste sembla enfin remarqué que ce n'était pas le drummer qui était avec lui dans le couloir et il se calma sensiblement.  
-Je... Je n'arrive pas à dormir je pense trop. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de réparer ma bourde...  
Kaoru s'approcha de Toshiya et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.  
-C'est pas comme ça que tu vas le trouvé. Faut que tu dormes un peu.  
-Oui, mais si je dors et que Shinya arrive, il va être fâché.  
On aurait un petit garçon qui avait peur de se faire prendre en train de commettre une faute.  
_D'accord... Ils ont tous peté un plomb sauf moi. _Très bien... Des fois il maudissait le jour où il était devenu le leader.  
-Va dormir dans ma chambre, je prendrait ton lit se soir. Et si Shinya passe un seul commentaire, tu lui diras que c'était un ordre du grand leader-sama et que s'il n'est pas contentqu'il vienne se plaindre à moi. Ce n'est pas en imitant un mort-vivant que tu vas être utile à quiconque.  
Toshiya lui lança unregard plus que reconnaissant avant de le remercier faiblement tout en partant vers la chambre du guitariste.  
Une fois seul dans le couloir Super Kaoru sourit. Un de sauvé, il n'en restait que trois.

* * *

Il regarda le cadran.  
22h04  
Die n'était pas encore rentré. Ce n'était pas qu'il l'attendait, non c'était simplement qu'il était incapable de s'endormir seul dans une si grande chambre.  
Kyo se demanda un instant ce qu'il pouvait faire. Peut-être était-il en train dedraguer une fille quelconque de l'hôtel où ils dormaient cette nuit. Où peut-être faisait-il plus que draguer...  
_Argh... Pourquoi je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser? Ça ne sert à rien. Sauf à me torturé un peu plus... Ne le suis-je pas déjà assez? Non bien sûr... Je ne le serais jamais assez... Jusqu'à ce que je quitte cette vie de douleur...  
_Cela faisait des jours qu'il ruminait des sombres pensées sans relâche. Quoiqu'il essaie, il finissait toujours par repenser au roux.  
Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que lorsque l'on cogna à sa porte il ne put s'empêcher de sursauté.  
_Qui est-ce que ça peut être à cette heure? Peut-être que Die à oublier ses clés?  
_Malgré toutKyo n'avait pas envie de se lever. Tant pis pour Die. Mais en même temps il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir s'il était seul... La chambre était trop grande, trop... impersonnel pour qu'il s'y sente à sécurité. Et il savait que s'il s'endormait les cauchemars l'assailleraient.  
Pourtant il n'avait aucune envie de voir le guitariste. Il ne voulait voir personne, préférait rester cloîtré seul et pouvoir penser à ce qu'il voulait que d'être en compagnie des autres et de devoir acter...  
Mais avant qu'il ne se soit décidé sur ce qu'il ferait, la voix de Kaoru retentit.  
-Kyo! Je sais que t'es là alors ouvre cette putain de porte avant que je la défonce!  
Le chanteur regarda un instant la porte, surpris. Pourquoi est-ce que Kaoru était là? Il s'était forcé à manger aujourd'hui pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons suite à son évanouissement d'hier. Malgré tout il alla ouvrir la porte au leader. Celui-ci entra dans la chambre sans attendre et alla s'asseoir sur le lit du plus petit et lui fit un geste pour qu'il le rejoigne. Il s'empressa de lui obéir voulut en finir le plus vite possible, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passé.  
-Bon alors qu'est-ce que c'est passé avec Die?  
-Quoi? Mais rien...  
Kaoru leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il avait l'air aussi con que ça ou quoi?  
-Kyo, il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Die et je ne suis pas le seul à le remarquer. Alors maintenant tu réponds à ma question ouje... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimeras!  
- Même s'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerai...  
-Parce que quoiqu'il se soit passé, c'est en train de t'achever Kyo! Et je ne voudrais pas que tu meures pour une connerie!  
Le blond le regarda surpris. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure? Il ne comprenait pas... Il était inutile, la seule chose qu'il savait faire était chantée... Mais quand même il ne voulait pas parler... Pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le guitariste ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas une réponse.  
-J'ai couché avec Die...  
-Et?  
-C'est tout, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se soit passé d'autre?  
-J'en sais rien, mais je vois pas pourquoi vous vous ignoreriez s'il ne s'était juste passé cela! Il y a quelques semaines à peine on aurait pu vous prendre pour des frères siamois tellement on vous voyait ensemble. Et puis tu l'aimes, non?  
-Bien sûr que je l'aime! Mais lui non...  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?  
Il y était presque. Il suffisait que Kyo parle un peu plus et il pourrait enfin essayer de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Sinon il savait que quoiqu'il dirait serait ignorer.  
-Il n'est pas venu me parlé depuis, il m'ignore! Si il m'aime il a une drôle de façon de le montrer! Et puis de toute manière je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait m'aimer moi...  
Personne ne l'avait jamais aimé d'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelle, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela changerait aujourd'hui. Il aurait dû le comprendre il y a longtemps, mais il avait voulut espéré que peut-être...  
Mais ça ne lui amenait rien d'autre que des pleurs. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait en finir au plus vite...

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose, __  
__Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses._  
_On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud_  
_Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux_  
_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit..._

Kaoru retient à grande peine un soupir. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être dans un de ses soaps qu'il avait écouté un jour par hasard? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose du genre arrivait tout le monde devait absolument croire le pire des scénario? Personne n'arrivait à croire au bonheur ou quoi?  
-Il est parti avant que tu ne te réveilles?  
-Non... c'est moi qui suis parti. Pourquoi je serais resté, c'était clair que ce n'était que pour une nuit.  
_Est-ce que je dois aller me fracasser le crâne contre le mur ou bien fracasser le crâne de Kyo contre le mur?  
_-C'était clair... Il te l'a dit?  
-Non, mais...  
-Alors comment tu peux savoir! Tu sais pas peut-être que lui aussi il t'aime, mais comme tu es partis il pense que tu penses que c'est une erreur et il ne vient pas te parlé justement pour ça!  
Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise... C'est vrai il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité... Il secoua la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça! Kaoru ne faisait que lui donner de faux espoirs. Et pourtant il avait le goût d'y croire.  
-Vous n'avez pas parlé depuis alors tu ne peux pas savoir. Va lui parlé demain et réglé ça avant que ça empire! Et puis tu sais pour quelqu'un qui se fout de toi je trouve que Die a été particulièrement inquiet quand tu t'es évanoui hier. Bon de toute manière moi je dois y aller, mais s'il te plaît Kyo va lui parler avant que vous ne fassiez une bêtise!  
Kyo le regarda partir dans un état quasi second. Est-ce que ça pourrait être vrai? C'était logique ce qu'avait dit le leader, mais n'était-ce pas trop beau?

_Que tu m'aimais encore, __  
__C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore._  
_Serait-ce possible alors ?_

* * *

C'était certainement la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il était aussi saoul. En plus il ne fêtait rien du tout... Il buvait seul, pour oublier... Bon il n'était pas seul, Shinya était avec lui, mais celui-ci ne buvait pas. Et ils ne parlaient pas, alors c'était comme s'il était seul.  
Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul avec Kyo. C'était la raison pour laquelle il restait des les bars deshôtelsjusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Comme ça il était sûr que le chanteur serait endormit. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, non ça il en mourrait d'envie, mais il ne supportait pas d'être en sa présence et de ne pas pouvoir lui parlé comme avant.  
Dans son état il remarqua à peine que Shinya se levait pour partir. Il devait être écoeurer de son attitude. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il devrait aller parlé à Kyo... Mais à quoi cela servirait-il, sinon à l'achever encore plus?  
Au lieu de pensé un quelconque commentaire sur son départ, il commanda un autre verre. Le barman le regarda peut sûr mais il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait refuser puisque Die payait toujours.  
Maintenant il était vraiment seul... Seul avec ses souvenirs qui ne cessaient de le harceler. Il avait tout essayer pour oublier, mais il n'y était pas arriver...  
Et puis pourquoi vouloir oublier l'un de ses moments de pur bonheur de toute sa vie? Parce que le bonheur était immanquablement accompagné d'une tristesse sans nom?

_On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous __  
__Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout_  
_Parait qu'le bonheurest à portée de main, _  
_Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou_  
_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit ..._

Kaoru regarda l'autre guitariste en soupirant. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait fait partir Shinya, ni qu'il s'était assit à ses côtés. À la place il commandait verre après verre. Lorsqu'il fut rendu au quatrième le leader l'empêcha de le porter à ses lèvres.  
Die poussa un grognement lorsqu'on lui refusa de boire. Qui est-ce qui l'osait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait? Il voulut parler, mais il n'était pas capable. Il ne savait même pas qui était à ses côtés. Peut-être Shinya était-il revenu?  
-Après c'est moi qu'on traite de pauv' con.  
Il fronça les sourcils... C'était pas Shinya ça. Mais il était incapable de trouver qui était son interlocuteur, son cerveau semblant être dans le cotton. Et il n'avait pas la force de tourner la tête.  
-Bon maintenant tu te lèves et tu va te coucher.  
Qu'il se lève? Il ne se rappelait même plus comment on faisait. Et puis il était bien ici. Mais l'inconnu ne semblait pas de cet avis.  
Il l'aida à se relever et Die lui fut reconnaissant de lui permettre de reposer son poids sur lui sinon il se serrait effondrer lamentablement au sol.  
Il ne sut jamais comment il réussit à se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre, mais rendu là il se figea en voyant la forme endormie de Kyo. Il semblait tellement détendu dans son sommeil. Ses cheveux blonds formant une sorte d'auréole autour de sa tête. Aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître Kyo avait tout d'un ange.  
-Tu l'aimes, hein? demanda l'inconnu en chuchotant.  
S'il l'aimait? Qui est-ce qui ne pourrait pas aimer cet ange de perfection? Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer puisque lui ne l'aimait?...  
Il avait du penser à voix haute car l'autre lui répondit.  
-Vous êtes deux beaux idiots! S'il ne t'aime pas je ne sait pas qui il aime! Vous êtes tout les deux fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et vous n'êtes même pas fichus de le remarqué.  
Kyo l'aimait? Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Il devait être en train de rêver et l'autre lui disait simplement ce qu'il voulait entendre... Justement ses paupières étaient si lourdes.  
Il se sentit amené vers le lit et n'attendit pas pour s'y allonger. L'inconnu lui retira ses chaussures avant de le border. Ça faisait bizarre, seul sa mère l'avait déjà bordé.  
-Va lui parler demain... Je suis sûr qu'il répondra à tes sentiments.

_Que tu m'aimais encore, __  
__C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore._  
_Serais ce possible alors ?_

Kaoru regarda les deux endormis avec un sourire. Mission réussie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à parler à Shinya, mais ça pouvait attendre à demain. Ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait de se suicider durant la nuit. Avant de partir il prit son de mettre de l'aspirine et un verre d'eausur la table de chevet du roux. S'il avait été trop saoul pour le reconnaître, c'est qu'il allait avoir une de ses gueules de bois lorsqu'il se réveillerait.  
Il regarda une dernière fois ses deux amiset pria un instant pour qu'ils écoutent ses conseils.  
Puis il referma la porte et Super Kaoru se dirigea vers sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité après une journée bien remplie.

* * *

Comme Kaoru l'avait prédit lorsque Die se réveilla le lendemain il avait un mal de tête pas possible. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut reconnaissant au rideaux d'être fermer. Il ne pouvait pas qu'il aurait pu supportez la lumière du jour dans son état. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'aspirine et le verre d'eau, il bénit son bienfaiteur.  
Il resta tout de même quelques instants à paresser dans son lit en attendant que son mal de tête disparaisse. Pourtant lorsqu'il se rappela les raisons de sa gueule de bois sa bonne humeur le quitta. Il se tourna vers le lit du blond s'attendant à le voir vide comme à chaque matin, mais aujourd'hui le petit chanteur y était encore dormant comme un bienheureux. Il se rappela alors l'inconnu, qui devait être Kaoru, quoiqu'iln'était pas sûr, et ce qu'il lui avait dit.

_Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?__  
__Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit, _  
_J'entend encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits_  
_"Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit"_  
_Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit..._

Est-ce que Kyo pourrait vraiment l'aimé? Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, sauf lorsqu'il découvrait son corps. Mais ça pourrait être plausible. Il connaissait bien Kyo et savait que ce dernier avait toujours douté de lui lorsqu'on parlait d'amour. Il n'en avait jamais sut la raison car à chaque fois qu'il le demandait le plus petit plongeait dans le mutisme jusqu'à ce qu'il change de sujet. Mais s'il l'aimait, cela voulait dire que s'il était parti c'est qu'il croyait que Die lui ne l'aimait pas...  
Il faudrait qu'il lui parle. Aujourd'hui. Même si ce n'était pas vrai, même si son coeur finirait par se briser, il serait au moins fixer... Et peut-être pourrait-il récupéré l'amitié du chanteur?  
Mais avant tout il devait aller manger. L'appétit lui était revenu et s'il ne mangeait pas bientôt, il commencerait à s'auto digérer.  
Il se demanda un instant si il devrait réveiller le petit blond, mais à le voir dormir si paisiblement il n'en eut pas le coeur.

_Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a t'on vraiment dit...__  
__Que tu m'aimais encore, serait ce possible alors ?_

* * *

Il se réveilla parfaitement reposé pour la première depuis des jours. De plus aucuns cauchemars n'étaient venus le hanter cette nuit. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait toujours à ce que Kaoru lui avait dit? Quand même il n'osait y croire. Die qui l'aimait lui? C'était trop beau pour être vrai, et pourtant...  
Il secoua la tête. NON! Il ne devait pas croire à ses mensonges... Il allait finir encore plus mal au point qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais maintenant que le doute avait fait son dans son esprit...  
Il prit une décision. Il irait parler à Die. Mais il ne devait espéré rien d'autre qu'une explication. Il devait même pas s'attendre à ravoir son amitié, si seulement il l'avait déjà eut. Cette pensée lui brisa le coeur. Mais si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, c'était logique. Mais si Kaoru avait raison... Il se frappa la tête contre son oreiller pour chasser ses pensées.

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose, __  
__Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses_  
_On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud_  
_Que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des manteaux, _  
_Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que..._

Maintenant il fallait qu'il se lève. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le deuxième lit de la chambre il fut surpris de le voir vide. Die n'était pas rentré cette nuit? Non les draps étaient défaits. C'était simplement qu'il devait être déjà levé. Il avait donc dormit si longtemps? Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait si faim. Quoique c'était bizarre d'avoir de nouveau faim. Tout c'était de la faute de Kaoru. C'était lui qui lui donnait tout ses espoirs qui, il était sûr, allait se révéler plus que faux.  
Il s'habilla rapidement et sortie de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle à manger. En chemin il croisa Toshiya, qui lui aussi semblait plus reposé.  
_Toshiya n'allait pas bien?  
_C'était seulement maintenant qu'il le remarquait vraiment.  
_Je suis un ami pathétique... Je ne me soucis que de moi-même.  
_Il sourit à Toshiya, qui lui sourit en retour et ils commencèrent une conversation légère. Ça faisait du bien de parler un peu...

* * *

Die sourit en voyant Kyo et Toshiya entrer, discutant avec animation d'un sujet quelconque. Donc Kyo allait mieux, ça faisait plaisir à savoir... Quoiqu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'il aille mal au départ.  
Kyo croisa son regard un instant avant de le détourné rapidement vers Toshiya. Le roux fronça les sourcils... Est-ce que Kyo rougissait vraiment ou bien ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Kyo détourna les yeux en sentant ses joues rougir. Qu'est-ce que Die avait à le regardé en souriant ainsi? Était-ce seulement vraiment à lui qu'il souriait? Tournant légèrement la tête, il eut confirmation... C'était vraiment lui qu'il regardait...

_Que tu m'aimais encore, __  
__C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore._  
_Serais ce possible alors ?_

_À suivre_

Je l'ai enfin fini... C'est fou le nombre de place où j'ai été bloqué pour se chapitre là! Et en plus je n'aime pas le chapitre! À part la scène Kaoru/Toshiya et lorsque Die voit Kyo rentrer et que Kyo voit que Die lui sourit... Et même là je sais pas si c'est vraiment bien...

Alors dans le prochain chapitre que va-t-il se passer? Est-ce que les deux idiots vont enfin se parler? Oui! Est-ce que tout va se régler grâce à la discussion? N'en soyez pas si sûr! Est-ce que Shinya fera toujours la gueule? Hum c'est une bonne question ça!

Sinon les reviews sont toujours apprécier!


	6. This Never Happane Before

Titre : My love that doesn't reach you...  
Auteur : Naura anciennement lol alias Belwen 2ème du nom  
Raiting : Je dirais T...  
Pairing : Die/Kyo, le plus beau couple, selon moi! Et il y a un petit début de... À vous de le découvrir!  
Disclamer : Mon amie qui est partie en voyage est supposez trouvé un moyen pour me kidnapper Kyo... Faites qu'elle y arrive! XDKL  
a chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus... C'est fou le nombre de chanson chou qu'on voudrait posséder quand on y pense...  
Résumé du dernier chapitre : Super Kaoru est venu à la rescousse des Diru! Et Kyo et Die ont enfin décidé qu'il était temps qu'ils se parlent une bonne fois pour toute!  
Et merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que nos écrits sont appréciés!  
Et maintenant place à chapitre six!

Chapitre six : This Never Happened Before

Kyo s'était assit avec une certaine gêne à côté de Die. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de le regarder avec se sourire heureux accroché aux lèvres. En fait il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi. Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, essayant de se concentrer sur sa conversation avec Toshiya. Finalement il sentit son regard le lâcher et Die commença à parler avec le drummer.

Il aurait voulut continuer à dévorer du regard le petit blond, mais il voyait bien que celui-ci était un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne se comprenait plus. Pourquoi soudain tout semblait aller bien de nouveau? Simplement parce qu'on lui avait dit que peut-être Kyo partagerait ses sentiments? Il devait être devenu fou... Malgré tout ça faisait tellement du bien de pouvoir sourire de nouveau et parler sans avoir toutes ses noires pensées qui tournoyaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

Kaoru regarda Kyo et Die pendant un moment. Ça faisait du bien de les voir de nouveaux souriant ses deux-là. Il espérait seulement qu'ils ne foutteraient pas tous ses efforts en l'air. En fait il suffisait de tenir Toshiya loin d'eux... Et le mieux serait de le réconcilier avec Shinya, vu que se dernier étaient le seul qui semblait être capable de le retenir de faire des bêtises... Plus ou moins. Il regarda Shinya, qui était en pleine discussion avec Die, et fut soulagé de voir qu'il semblait plus détendu que ses derniers jours. Dès la fin du petit déjeuner il irait lui parler.  
Si tout se passait comme prévu, Die et Kyo seraient enfin ensemble, Toshiya et Shinya redeviendraient amis et lui... Il pourrait enfin rangé sa tenu de Super Kaoru au placard pour, il l'espérait, ne plus jamais la ressortir.

* * *

Il avait presque finit de manger et il n'avait toujours pas parlé au roux.  
_Allez Kyo! Fait un homme du toi! Tu peux au moins lui demander de lui parler en privé! Tu peux y arriver, c'est pas la mort d'un homme! Je suis en train de pété un plomb moi j'crois...  
_-Heu Kyo...  
-Heu Die...  
Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de rire légèrement.  
-Il faudrait que je te parle Die...  
Celui-ci ne fit qu'hocher la tête et se leva. Il l'attendit puis, lorsqu'il fut sûr que Kyo le suivait, prit le chemin pour se rendre à leur chambre. Il avait presque finit de manger et il n'avait toujours pas parlé au roux.-Heu Kyo...-Heu Die...Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de rire légèrement.-Il faudrait que je te parle Die...Celui-ci ne fit qu'hocher la tête et se leva. Il l'attendit puis, lorsqu'il fut sûr que Kyo le suivait, prit le chemin pour se rendre à leur chambre. 

Les trois autres les regardèrent partir puis Toshiya se leva à son tour.  
-Où est-ce que tu vas Tochi?-  
Hein? J'vais juste aller faire mes bagages, vu que je suis éparpillé dans deux chambres, pourquoi?  
Kaoru haussa les épaules comme si la question n'avait pas eut d'importance. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il pensait qu'il allait encore mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Il ne voulait pas vexer le bassiste.  
Mais bon maintenant il était bon pour une bonne discussion avec Shinya... Il se demanda un instant s'il avait vraiment gardé le plus facile pour la fin...

* * *

Ils étaient tout deux assis sur le lit du guitariste,àune bonne distance l'un de l'autre,chacun trop gêné pour commencer. Finalement se fut Kyo qui se lança.  
-Je voulais juste te dire que... Je... tu sais l'autre jour... Je... Je voulais pas partir comme ça en te laissant seul, c'est juste que... Je ne sais pas... J'étais mélangé et je comprenais plus trop ce qui m'arrivait... J'avais besoin de penser un peu...  
-Non ça va! T'avais le droit! Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a prit de... faire ce qu'on a fait...  
-Moi non plus...  
-On était seulement tout les deux saouls... Et puis c'est moi le fautif je suis pas venu te parlé après... Mais je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais, puisque t'étais parti...  
-Non c'est moi! J'aurais dû venir m'expliquer tout de suite... J'étais simplement en manque... affectif et je me suis laisser aller... Je suis désolé de t'avoir utiliser...  
-Ben c'est plutôt moi qui t'ai utiliser vu que...  
Kyo était maintenant en train de faire la parfaite imitation d'un homard. En voyant cela Die n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne savait pas si cela lui était permit.  
Kyo se maudissait lui-même. Il avait prévu dire à Die qu'il l'aimait, même s'il se faisait rejeté, mais lorsque le roux avait dit qu'ils étaient tout les deux saouls, il s'était dégonflé. Il aurait du le savoir... Il n'était qu'un ami pour le roux... Ça faisait mal, mais certainement moins que de se faire rejeté, et puis comme ça il pourrait toujours espéré, non?  
Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre. Les deux ne savaient plus vraiment quoi dire. Ils voulaient dire ses mots qui étaient gravé dans leurs coeurs, mais ils ne s'en sentaient pas la force.  
-Tu sais je me rend compte que j'ai été un ami pathétique ses derniers jours. Je ne voulais pas aller te parler car j'avais peur de ta réaction et pourtant tu semblais allé mal...  
-Quoi! Mais c'est moi qui suis pathétique comme ami! Depuis le début tu m'écoutes me plaindre sur tout et tu ne fais que me réconforter et je ne suis même pas capable de te rendre la pareille!  
-Mais je n'ai jamais voulut que tu me rendre la pareille Kyo! Je n'avais pas besoin d'un confident moi! Et puis malgré tout ce que tu peux dire je savais que si j'avais besoin de parlé tu seras la pour moi, et ça ça m'était suffisant!  
-Vraiment?  
-Les amis n'attendent jamais rien en retour de ce qu'ils donnent, Kyo...  
Puis oubliant toute hésitation, il attira le petit blond entre ses bras. Immédiatement il le sentit se détendre dans son étreinte et la lui rendre légèrement.  
Kyo soupira de bien-être... C'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux. Assis sur les cuisses de Die, ses bras autour de lui, ses mains s'agrippant à son chandail, son nez enfoui au creux de son cou où il pouvait sentir son odeur et le souffle du guitariste caressant doucement son oreille... Comment avait-il pu survivre sans cela durant ses longues journées?  
Die resserra sa prise sur le chanteur. Cela faisait tellement du bien de pouvoir le prendre enfin de nouveau dans ses bras. Sentir la douce odeur qui se dégageait de ses cheveux, profiter sans honte aucune de la chaleur que dégageait se corps blottit contre le sien. Comment avait-il pu survivre sans cela durant ses longues journées?  
(NdNaura : Pendant un instant j'ai songé mettre _À suivre_, mais puisque j'ai pas encore mit la chanson j'ai résisté...;p)

* * *

Shinya entra dans la chambre qu'ilavaitété sensé partageravec Toshiya en soupirant. Il venait d'avoir une discussion avec Kaoru et il devait avouer que sur ce coup-ci il n'avait pas été malin. Il avait fait la gueule au bassiste pour une idiotie et ça n'avait pas plus fait avancé les choses. En plus sa conduite avait blessé Toshiya...  
_Finalement je me demande si ce n'est pas moi le pauv' con doublé d'un aveugle...  
_Il s'allongea sur son lit pourattendre le retour de Toshiya et pouvoir s'excuser.

* * *

Il regarda la chambre de Kaoru un instant et se demanda comment il avait put faire pour qu'il y est autant de truc à lui alors qu'il y avait à peine passé une nuit. Ça devait être la même raison pour laquelle son appartement était autant en désordre.  
Il commença à ramasser les vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout et bientôt il fut plongé dans ses pensées.  
Il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il dormait pour que Kyo et Die soient de nouveau de bonne humeur. Il ne devait pas s'être réconcilier car Shinya continuait à lui faire la gueule, mais au moins ils étaient partis tout les deux ensemble et allaient, semblait-il, avoir une discussion. Peut-être qu'ils avaient enfin vu que l'autre l'aimait et comme ça ils seraient ensemble... Et Shinya ne lui en voudrait enfin plus... Il ne supportait pas quand l'un de ses amis étaient fâché contre lui. Bon sauf Kaoru, mais c'était souvent pour des broutilles et ils réglaient ça devant une bière. En parlant de Kaoru, il lui était très reconnaissant de lui avoir passé sa chambre... S'il avait passé une autre nuit d'insomnie, il ne savait pas comment il aurait agit aujourd'hui. Et puis maintenant qu'il y pensait peut-être était-ce Kao qui avait parlé aux deux autres... Ça serait même logique.  
_Je me demande ce que nous ferionssans lui. En fait je ne veux même pas y penser. Si nous avons chacun notre bouée lorsqu'il s'agit de nos problèmes personnels, Kaoru lui est la bouée du groupe au complet, que se soit pour n'importe quoi.  
_Il fit un dernier tour de chambre pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublier et lorsqu'il en fut sûr il retourna dans sa chambre.  
Pourtant rendu sur le seuil, il se figea soudainement. Il avait devant lui une vue magnifique. Shinya dormait paisiblement sur son lit. Ses cheveux en auréole autour de sa tête. Son visage éclairé par un doux sourire, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa calme respiration.  
Son souffle se coupa à cette vue. Était-ce vraiment Shinya ou bien un créature mythique venu le séduire? Il s'approcha doucement du lit et et s'agenouilla au chevet de l'être irréel qui y était couché. Doucement il se pencha et alors que ses lèvres allaient effleurer les siennes... Il reprit le contrôle de son corps. Il s'éloigna rapidement de son ami, effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.  
_Merde... Qu'est-ceque se passe avec moi? J'ai voulut embrasser Shinya alors qu'il dormait! Pendant qu'il dormait! Comment j'ai pu pensé à une telle chose?  
_Il s'allongea sur son lit, son regard toujours fixé sur le drummer et des pensées plein la tête.

* * *

Kaoru regarda ses quatre amis se préparé pour le concert du soir. Les membres du staff tournoyaient autour d'eux mais aucuns de membres du groupe ni faisait vraimentattention.  
Kaoru soupira en voyant Kyo et Die parler ensemble. Il avait cru lorsqu'ils avaient dîné ensemble avant de partir pour la prochaine ville qu'enfin ils avaient parlée de leurs sentiments respectifs mais il avait était lamentablement déçu. Bien sûr ils semblaient être revenus au même stade qu'avant qu'ils ne "couchent" ensemble mais il y avait toujours une petite gêne entre les deux.  
_Je leur laisse une semaine avant de m'en mêler pour de bon. J'espère qu'ils sont assez intelligents pour s'en charger seuls...  
_Puis son regard tomba sur Toshiya et Shinya. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas cette gêne qu'il y avait entre les deux. Pourtant Shinya lui avait dit qu'il s'était excusé auprès du bassiste et comme celui-ci n'était pas rancunier il ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait encore en froid. Et puis même si le drummer s'en voulait encore Toshiya aurait tout fait pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. En fait c'était Toshiya qui semblait gêné. Il lançait des regards en coin à Shinyaet si celui-ci le surprenait il détournait la tête en rougissant et...  
_NONNNNN! S'il vous plaît tout mais pas ça! Pas encore! Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais? Ce n'était pas assez Die et Kyo? Maintenant il faut que se soit Toshiya et Shinya? Kami-sama que vous ai-je fait pour mériter cela?Ces deux-là qu'ils se débrouillent seuls! J'en ai marre!  
_Mais il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car le concert allé commencer bientôt il devait se concentrer.

* * *

Le concert était fini et ils étaient tous au bar de l'hôtel à fêter la pause de quatre jours qui avait été tant attendu. Enfin un peu de temps pour relaxer! Depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient tous agréablement saoulés ils n'avaient eut aucune minutes à eux ou presque.  
Bien sûr ils ne buvaient pas autant que la dernière fois mais ils étaient tous un peu pompette et on ne comptait plus les fou rire.  
Pour l'instant Kyo se faisait charrier par Toshiya à propos de ce qui s'était passé au concert.  
En effet les fans qui avaient été présents aujourd'hui en avaient eut pour leur argent quand on parlait de fan service. Kyo avait semblé intenable du début à la fin. Il avait tout fait ce qui était possible de faire ou presque. Il avait laissé quelques fans lui toucher la main, s'était mutilé durant Mushi, était allé s'amuser avec Toshiya et pour finir, ce qu'il avait fait le plus, il s'était mit derrière le roux passant son bras autour de ses épaules et avait chanté tout contre lui.  
-Tu semblais particulièrement bien scotché après Die se soir Kyo.  
Toshiya lui fit un clin d'oeil entendu et Kyo se mit à rougir comme il n'avait pas rougit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour faire taire le bassiste. Finalement se fut Die qui s'en chargea pour lui.  
- Tu ne semblais pas mécontent de t'amuser avec lui non plus, hein Tochi!  
-Quoi, mais...  
-Essaye pas Tochi tu ne peux rien faire contre le chevalier servant de la princesse Kyo...  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la princesse, Shinya? Tu feras attention à ce que je ne me retrouve pas seul avec ton chien!  
-T'oserais pas!  
Puis les deux se disputèrent pour savoir si, oui ou non, Kyo oserait faire quelque chose au précieux Miyu de Shinya. Et les trois autres étaient simplement hilares à les regarder se battre comme des gamins de 3 ans.

* * *

-Bon je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher... Die tu peux monté Kyo je me charges des deux autres loques humaines.  
Les dites loques humaines poussèrent un faible grognement pour affirmer leur désaccord envers cette remarque, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.  
Malgré qu'ils aient commencé la soirée sans trop boire, Toshiya et Shinya avaient vite oublié leur bonne résolution et semblaient s'être lancer le défi de celui qui tombe saoul mort le premier. Quant à Kyo, il n'avait pas beaucoup bu contrairement aux autres, mais il n'avait pas la même résistance que les autres non plus. Seul Kaoru et lui étaient rester plus ou moins sobre.  
-T'es sûr que tu veux pas de l'aide?  
-Ça va. De toute manière t'es épuisé alors vas-y.  
Il aida le petit blond à se lever et le soutient pour le mener à leur chambre.  
Kaoru, lui, eut un peu plus de difficulté. Premièrement car il devait séparé ses deux amis l'un de l'autre et ensuite parce qu'il devait les lever tout les deux en même temps.  
Difficilement il réussit tout de même l'exploit de se rendre jusqu'à la chambre des deux saoulons, mais ne put échapper un juron en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas la clé.  
Heureusement Shinya, qui semblait un peu plus lucide, réussit à lui donner la clé. Les deux se séparèrent de lui en gloussant et essayèrent tant bien que mal de se rendre jusqu'à leur lit respectif.  
Kaoru soupira avant de décider de les bordés. Il commença par Shinya qui lui fit un brillant sourire, les yeux perdus.  
-Bonne nuit Shinya.  
-Tu me... donnes, hips, pas un bisou?  
Kaoru le regarda surpris avant de secouer la tête. Il était entouré de fou! Mais il se pencha tout de même et déposa un léger baiser sur le front du drummer.  
Puis il alla bordé Toshiya qui réclama lui aussi un bisous. Il roula des yeux avant de lui obéir, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déposer ses lèvres sur le front du bassiste, celui-ce saisit ses joues et lui roula une pelle.  
Shinya et Toshiya se mirent à glousser en coeur devant l'air ahuris de Kaoru qui fini par se reprendre et quitté la chambre.  
_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à celui-là?_

* * *

Il était 3 heures et Die n'était pas encore endormit. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était pourtant épuisé, autant mentalement que physiquement, mais Morphée s'entêtait à lui refuser l'abri de ses bras.  
Il roula sur lui-même une énième fois essayant de trouver une position plus confortable mais rien n'y faisait.  
Il se tourna vers son compagnon de chambre, détaillant sa forme endormit. Il ferma les yeux essayant de s'imaginer à ses côtés, son corps chaud tout contre le sien, ses... Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant Kyo gémir dans son sommeil.  
Le petit blond commença à se tortiller dans son lit, gémissant, son visage tordu dans une expression de douleur et de peine. Immédiatement Die sauta de son lit et grimpa dans celui du chanteur et le secoua pour le réveiller.

* * *

Tout était noir autour de lui. Il ne voyait rien mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Quoi? Il préférait l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas savoir qu'elle bête immonde se cachait dans les noirceurs.  
Il sursauta en entendant des pleurs. Il n'était donc pas seul? Il se dirigea vers la source du son, avec prudence ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de la chose qui se tapissait dans l'ombre.  
Une femme vêtu d'une robe blanche tâché de sang, était assis en boule par terre, son corps secouer de sanglots horribles. Il s'approcha encore un peu et ce n'est qu'à quelque pas d'elle qu'il remarqua qu'elle était dans une marre de sang. Une odeur horrible de sang, de pourriture, de mort la saisit et il réprima une envie de vomir. Soudain la femme leva son visage couvert de bleu et de blessurevers lui et il recula brusquement. C'était une femme qu'il connaissait, qu'il connaissait trop bien et elle le regardait de ses yeux morts, accusateurs. Il comprenait parfaitement le message silencieux qu'elle lui envoyait... C'était à cause de lui si elle se retrouvait dans cet état.  
Il se retourna pour fuir mais avant d'avoir fait un pas, il reçut un coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol. Il leva les yeux et gémit de terreur en LE voyant. Pas lui, oh non, par pitié, tout mais pas lui! SES yeux brillaient de rage et de dégoût et il ne put rien faire pour éviter les coups. Il était beaucoup trop faible, il ne pouvait que se recroquevillé sur lui-même. Et comme d'habitude il entendit le rire de la femme, un rire à glacer le sang...  
Il fut surpris quand les coups arrêtèrent. Comment cela se faisait-il? IL n'arrêtait jamais...  
Il osa regardé ce qui se passait et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Die était là et LE repoussait. Puis lorsque le roux en eut fini avec LUI, il s'approcha de lui.  
En un instant il se jeta dans ses bras, rassuré, murmurant des remerciements sans sens. Mais Die le saisit par les épaules et l'éloigna légèrementde lui.  
-Que...  
Il frissonna de peur en regardant les yeux bruns qui brillaient d'une lueur de folie. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse quoique se soit le guitariste prit violemment possession de ses lèvres le retenant contre lui. Il essaya de se débattre de toutes ses forces... Il ne voulait pas! Il préférait avoir affaire à LUI plutôt que ça.  
Malgré tout les mains du roux s'égarèrent sous ses vêtements dans des violentes caresse et bientôt il commença à arracher ses vêtement et...

Il se réveilla sur un hurlement et paniqua lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le retenir contre lui. Il donnait de violant coup pour s'échapper, mais la poigne était de fer.

Die encaissait sans broncher les coups que lui donnait Kyo. Il le serrait contre lui attendant qu'il se calme, mais il ne semblait pas près de l'être.  
-Chhhuuuttt... Calmes-toi Kyo... C'était un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, tu le sais, non? Je ne serais jamais capable de te blesser... Allez Kyo calme-toi, ce n'est que moi Die, allezmon ange...

Il entendait à peine la voix rassurante qui lui parlait. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, s'enfuir loin de celui qui le retenait prisonnier de ses bras. Mais lorsqu'il entendit Die se nommé et lui murmuré "mon ange" il se figea complètement. C'était simplement Die... Aussitôt la tension retomba et il se retrouva à pleurer entre les bras du roux.

Il fut rassuré en sentant le corps de Kyo se relaxer contre lui. Mais il était quand même inquiet. Jamais il n'avait vu le chanteur dans cet état. Il continua de lui parler doucement et passa ses mains dans son dos en de lentes caresses.  
Les pleures s'arrêtèrent finalement et Die relava la tête au petit blond pour qu'il le regarde.  
-Ça va mieux.  
Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit, mais c'était assez pour lui. Aussitôt qu'il eut lâché le menton de Kyo, celui-ci enfouit sa têtecontre son épaule comme il en avait l'habitude.  
-Tu veux me raconter?...  
Il secoua la tête. Seul Toshiya était au courant de ses cauchemars et s'était bien assez. Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas dire le rôle que Die avait joué dans celui-ci. Il frissonna de nouveau et Die resserra sa prise autour de lui.  
C'était tellement bizarre. Il y a quelque instant à peine il aurait tout fait pour qu'il le lâche et maintenant il souhaitait que le roux le garde dans ses bras pour toujours.  
-T'es sûre de rien vouloir me dire?  
-C'est... rien...  
-Comment ça rien? Je sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel ça t'a mit.  
-J'suis... habitué.  
Die s'éloigna un peu de Kyo pour pouvoir le voir. Il était habitué? Il en faisait souvent se genre de rêve? Ça ne lui donnait qu'une autre raison pour insister.  
-Kyo raconte-moi.  
Kyo soupira. Il ne voulait pas, mais il n'était pas en état de lutter contre le roux. Alors il lui raconta en omettant de mentionner la fin, ainsi que d'autres détails que le guitariste n'avait vraiment pas besoin de connaître.  
-Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'était pas si terrible que ça comparé à d'autres.  
Die n'en revenait pas. Pas si terrible que ça? Mais il se fouttait de qui comme ça? Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait certainement jamais résonné Kyo.  
-Ça fait longtemps que t'as se genre de rêve.  
-Si on veut.  
Il soupira. Ça voulait dire que Kyo ne répondrait plus à ses questions. Il resserra encore sa prise, sentant que malgré tout le blond était encore un peu bouleversé.  
Kyo soupira de bien-être. Les souvenirs deson rêve ne l'avaient pas encore quitté mais il se sentait en sécurité avec Die. Ce n'était vraiment pas la même étreinte que dans son rêve...  
Il s'apprêtait à embrasser doucement les cheveux du plus petit lorsque Kyo releva la tête. Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent contre les siennes et il fut trop surpris pour les retirer immédiatement.

_I'm very sure __  
__This never happened to me before _  
_I met you and now I'm sure _  
_This never happened before _

Il releva la tête pour remercier Die, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il fut surpris un instant, puis passa ses mains autour de cou de Die pour répondre au baiser. Il se fouttait de savoir si c'était un baiser pas erreur ou non, il voulait simplement gardé ses lèvres pour lui seul. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais être mieux que ce moment.

_Now I see __  
T__his is the way it's supposed to be _  
_I met you and now I see _  
_This is the way it should be _

Lorsqu'il sentit Kyo répondre à son baiser involontaire il ne put rien faire que de retourner le baiser. Et puis là ils n'auraient pas d'excuses puisque aucun des deux n'étaient saoul.  
Il passa ses mains sous le large chandail que Kyo portait pour dormir et les laissé errer sur son torse. Jamais rien ne lui avait semblé aussi parfait que se moment, sauf la nuit qu'ils avaient passé il y avait quelques jours. Il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre de nouveau Kyo, le posséder une autre fois, n'être qu'un avec lui.

_This is the way it should be for lovers __  
__They shouldn't go it alone _  
I_t's not so good when you're on your own_

Pourtant il voulait être sûr que ça ne soit pas qu'un coup d'une nuit. Il ne voulait pas que le même scénario recommence encore une fois. S'il continuait se serrait pour faire l'amour avec Kyo pas pour baiser avec.  
Il brisa le baiser et regarda Kyo dans les yeux.  
Lorsque Die brisa le baiser Kyo s'empêcha de soupirer. Il allait sûrement lui dire que ce n'était que pour une nuit ou qu'ils devraient arrêter, au moins il aurait pu profiter de ce petit moment de bonheur. Pourtant lorsqu'il parla ce fut pour dire une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu.  
-Je t'aime...  
Die se mordit la lèvre en attendant que Kyo lui réponde. Que se passerait-il s'il ne l'aimait et qu'il venait de perdre son amitié? Pourtant en regardant dans les yeux du blond il y vit enfin ce qu'il ne jamais voulut voir au cours de ses dernières semaines. De l'amour. Mais un doute semblait persisté.  
_Il m'aime? Moi? Mais c'est complètement impossible! Il a des tas de femmes plus belles que les unes que les autres à ses pieds et il m'aime moi?  
_Die reprit de nouveau ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser et lui murmurant une nouvelle fois ses trois petits mots qu'il avait eut tant de difficulté à prononcer. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Maintenant c'était à Kyo de jouer.

_So come to me __  
N__ow we can be what we wanna be _  
_I love you and now I see _  
_This is the way it should be  
__This is the way it should be_

Kyo se sentit fondre lorsque Die l'embrassa tendrement. Il devrait peut-être y croire finalement, non? Et puis pourquoi Die lui dirait-il qu'il l'aimait si ce n'était pas vrai? Mais il pensait trop pour dire quoique se soit. Et il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen efficace pour perdre son contrôle sur lui-même.  
Il embrassa fougueusement Die, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour demander le droit de passage. Die lui répondit avec passion et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Kyo n'eut plus aucun doute en voyant la lueur qui habitait dans les yeux bruns du roux...

_This is the way it should be for lovers  
__They shouldn't go it alone __  
__It's not so good when you're on your own _

-Je t'aime...  
Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Plus rien n'avait besoin d'être dit. Les mains de Die reprirent leurs caresses de plus belles et bientôt les gémissements du blond remplirent le silence de la chambre.  
Ils ne surent jamais comment ils perdirent leurs vêtements. Ni comment ils avaient fait pour avoir autant de suçons le lendemain. Die ne comprit pas d'où les traces de griffures de son dos venait. Kyo lui ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait de léger bleu sur les hanches.  
Par contre ils surent tout les deux que jamais ils n'avaient ressentit autant de plaisir avec un autre. Que jamais ils n'en ressentiraient plus avec quiconque.  
Et ils surent qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Ils avaient enfin trouvés la personne qui les comprenait, qui les acceptait. Et ils comprirent que jamais rien ne pourrait jamais les faire abandonné l'autre...

_I'm very sure __  
T__his never happened to me before _  
_I met you and now I'm sure _  
_This never happened before (this never happened before) _  
_This never happened before (this never happened) _  
_This never happened before (this never happened before)_

_À suivre..._

Ouais un autre chapitre de fini! Celui-ci c'était l'avant-dernier, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue... Ça fait bizarre... Me dire que je vais bientôt finir une fanfic... Chose que je n'ai jamais réussis à faire! Mais bon je suis plutôt contente de se chapitre, même si à la fin Kyo et Die n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête... Donc je sais plus trop si la chanson marche vraiment avec ce qui se passe... Et puis y'as Toshiya aussi qui est devenu hors contrôle... Il n'était pas supposez rouler une pelle à Kaoru, lui!  
Que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre? Pas grand chose soyez en sûr, puisque c'est un épilogue.  
Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plut!  
Les reviews me font toujours plaisir!  
Le prochain chapitre sera pour dans quelques jours.

Biz!  
Naura


	7. Tout est bien qui fini bien?

Titre : My love that doesn't reach you...  
Auteur : Naura anciennement lol alias Belwen 2ème du nom  
Raiting : T  
Pairing : Die/Kyo, et ils sont enfin ensemble!  
Disclamer : Kyo appartient à Die, Die à Kyo. Toshiya... Je ne le sais pas, ainsi que pour Shinya et Kaoru  
Résumé du dernier chapitre : Kyo et Die sont enfin ensemble!

Dans ce chapitre par contre je n'ai pas mit de chanson parce que celle que je voulais mettre finalement n'étais pas si génial que ça, ensuite je trouve ça plus cute comme ça, on a pas besoin d'une chanson pour dire qu'ils sont heureux!

Ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'après avoir fini d'écrire se chapitre j'aurais fini mon histoire... C'est la première fois que j'en fini une (je compte pas les one-shot). Et j'ai tellement aimé l'écrire en plus! Et puis en regardant les titres des chapitres j'ai découvert quelque chose... Mes goûts musicaux sont beaucoup... diversifiés... Quand Carla Bruni côtoie Dir en Grey on commence à se poser des question XD  
Bon maintenant j'arrête avec mon blablatage inutile et place à l'épilogue!

Épilogue : Tout est bien qui fini bien...?

Il venait de faire un rêve magnifique.  
Il avait rêvé qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Kyo et que celui-ci lui l'aimait. Il aurait voulut continuer se rêve, mais il s'était réveillé. Il poussa un soupir, et se retourna pour pouvoir se rendormir et peut-être refaire ce merveilleux rêve. Mais un corps couché sur lui l'empêcha de faire comme il avait prévu.  
Il ouvrit ses paupières et ses yeux tombèrent sur des mèches blondes.  
_Ce n'était donc pas un rêve?  
_Il ne put empêcher un sourire éclatant de se frayer un chemin sur son visage.

Il se sentait si bien. Le torse contre lequel il était couché était si chaud, si confortable, si...  
_Le torse!  
_Nonnononononon... Pas encore la même histoire! Mais la voix de Die l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse paniqué plus.  
-J'espère que tu ne comptes pas encore t'enfuir et me laisser seul, mon ange?  
Il releva la tête et fixa Die dans les yeux, surpris.  
-Je... tu... c'est vraiment vrai que... tu... enfin...  
Il cacha sa tête dans le creux du cou de roux, gêné. Il n'était pas capable de formuler sa question de peur que tout ceci est été un jeu pour son ami. Malgré ce qui c'était passé la veille les doutes revenaient sans cesse. Il se crispa lorsqu'il attendit Die rire, mais sa réponse le rassura.  
-Et moi qui pensais te demander si tout cela n'avais été qu'un rêve.  
Die lui releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de lui communiquer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à travers se simple regard.  
-Je t'aime.  
-Mais pourtant tu avais dit que...  
-Toutes les choses que j'ai dites, je les ai simplement dites car j'avais peur d'être rejeté.  
Et avant que Kyo ne puisse lui poser plus de questions, il se saisit de ses lèvres pour un langoureux baiser.

* * *

Il avait un des ses putains de mal de tête. Et quand il disait putain de mal de tête, il le pensait vraiment. Il avait l'impression que Shinya utilisait sa tête comme batterie sauf que c'était avec des marteaux qu'il se pratiquait.  
Toshiya essaya de se rappeler comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cet état. Il se rappelait du concert. Puis il se souvenait qu'ils avaient décidé de fêter un peu, que Shinya et lui avait un peu forcé sur la dose et... trou noir. Il se demanda un instant comment il avait fait pour se rendre dans son lit mais Kaoru avait dû l'aider en bon samaritain qu'il était. Il espérait n'avoir fait aucune connerie, mais d'habitude même s'il était saoul mort il se rappelait des moment gênant.  
_Pourquoi alors j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose? Et pourquoi j'ai le mot bisou qui me vient en tête?  
_Il secoua la tête, avant d'arrêter brusquement le mouvement qui venait de réveiller la douleur. Courageusement le bassiste se leva et alla chercher de l'aspirine dans la salle de bain.  
Il entendit un gémissement de douleur provenant du lit du drummer et décida dans un élan de générosité de lui amener de l'aspirine.  
Il eut un léger rire en voyant le cocon de couverture dans lequel Shinya s'était abrité.  
-Shinya...  
-Plus jamais... jamais je ne toucherais à de l'alcool...  
-Ben oui c'est ça. Allez sort de là.  
-Nonnnnnnnnnnn... j'ai trop mal...  
-Justement j'ai quelque chose pour ton mal de tête... Mais pour ça faut sortir des couvertures.  
Shinya resta silencieux et immobile un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre, avant de s'aventurer courageusement hors de son cocon. Cependant, à peine avait-il prit l'aspirine qu'il retournait se cacher.  
Le bassiste en profita pour s'habiller et essayer de se souvenir du reste de sa soirée. Malgré tous les souvenirs continuait à le fuir alors qu'il était sûr d'avoir fait quelque chose. Lorsque Shinya resurgit quelques minutes plus tard, il décida de lui demander.  
-Dit Shin-chan... Est-ce que j'ai fait le con hier?  
-Heu... Entre le moment où on a commencé à boire et celui où ça été le trou noir pour moi, non sinon je sais trop... Pourquoi?  
-Pour rien, pour rien.  
Il faudrait qu'il demande à Kao alors...

* * *

Kaoru fut étonné de voir que Die était déjà assit en train de déjeuner. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans son habitude d'être levé si tôt. Pas qu'il soit aussi paresseux que la marmotte, mais qu'il soit levé avant lui faisait un peu bizarre. Il espérait juste qu'il ne s'était rien passé de mauvais entre lui et Kyo où il finirait par faire un burn-out.  
-Ça va Die?  
Le roux sembla enfin sortir de ses pensées et le sourire d'imbécile heureux qu'il lui fit, fut assez pour chasser les doutes du leader.  
-Moui!  
Et si Kaoru n'avait pas été convaincu par le sourire de débile profond, il l'aurait été lorsqu'il vit un ou deux suçons ornant le cou de Die.  
-J'en déduis que tu t'es bien amuser cette nuit.  
-Tu déduis bien! Sinon tu n'as pas eut trop de difficulté à ramener les deux autres?  
-Non, appart le fait que Toshiya m'est embrassé.  
-Quoi?  
Le roux regarda son ami. C'était quoi cette histoire? Bon d'accord Tochi saoul égalait à un paquet de connerie mais de là à embrasser quelqu'un... C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. À moins que... le bassiste soit attiré par le leader? Pourtant il semblait bien proche de Shinya aussi. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas de ses affaires.  
-Bah il était saoul, il ne s'en souviendra certainement pas.  
-Si tu le dis.  
-Sinon pourquoi Kyo n'est pas avec toi.  
-Trop paresseux. J'avais fini de m'habiller, il en était encore à dire adieu à ses couvertures.  
-M'étonnes presque...  
Il continuèrent à discuter un moment jusqu'à l'arrivé de Shinya et Toshiya, suivit quelques instant après par le chanteur

Chanteur qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Est-ce que Die voulait garder leur relation secrète? Il espérait que non, il aurait voulu montrer au monde entier que le guitariste lui appartenait à lui et à personne d'autre. Bon il savait que cette dernière option n'était pas vraiment réalisable sinon au revoir vie privée, mais pour Kaoru, Toshiya et Shinya? Ils allaient leur dire n'est-ce pas?  
Il détestait être dans l'incertitude, il n'avait que trop ressentit se sentiment ses derniers mois. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Die était descendu sans l'attendre? D'accord il avait pris du temps pour sortir de lit, mais moins que d'habitude. Et puis depuis qu'il s'était assit le roux ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard, comme s'il l'ignorait. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il était en grande conversation avec Kaoru et qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il devrait peut-être tout simplement faire remarqué sa présence. Mais au moment où il allait entrer dans la discussion Die se leva et quitta la table.  
C'était comme ça alors? Il ne pourrait montrer son amour à l'autre que lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux seuls? Die avait donc si honte de lui, malgré le fait qu'il l'aime?  
Il commença à manger son déjeuner sans appétit, sa bonne humeur du matin l'ayant quitté.

Lorsque le regard de Kaoru se posa sur Kyo il ne put que s'interroger sur la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas l'air aussi heureux que l'autre idiot. D'après ce qu'il avait compris la nuit c'était plus que bien passé pour les deux alors pourquoi est-ce que le chanteur tirait cette tête?  
Il secoua la tête. S'ils avaient des problèmes de couples ce n'était pas à lui de s'en charger. Il avait rangé sa tenue de super Kaoru et il ne voulait pas le ressortir de sitôt. Quoique avec Toshiya qui semblait attiré par Shinya rien n'était moins sûr. Oh et puis qu'il se débrouille tout seul. C'était le bassiste le marieuse pas lui. Lui il était sensé être un aveugle. Alors qu'il se trouve un plan génialissime pour sortir avec le batteur tout seul.  
Ayant fini son déjeuner, il se leva à son tour et il ne remarqua que lorsqu'il fut dans l'ascenseur que Toshiya l'avait suivit. Un Toshiya qui semblait plus que gêné.  
_Peut-être qu'il se souvient de ce qui c'est passé et veux s'excuser?  
_-Heu Kao...  
-Oui?  
-Tu sais hier... je voudrais savoir... c'est que tu vois... Est-ce que j'ai fait une connerie?  
Le guitariste se demanda un instant s'il devait lui dire qu'il l'avait embrassé ou bien s'il devait se taire. En y réfléchissant il ferait mieux de lui dire. Sinon le bassiste finirait par s'en souvenir et lui en voudrait de ne pas lui avoir dit. Ou quelque chose du genre. Il était franchement écoeurer de tous ses drames à la sauce de soaps américain.  
-Tu m'as juste embrassé, pas de quoi en faire un plat. Ça ne me dérange pas puisque t'étais simplement saoul. Bon tu m'excuses j'ai mes bagages à faire.

Les portes de l'ascenseur c'était refermé sur lui sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il avait... embrassé Kaoru? Après sa tentative avec Shinya, c'était maintenant Kaoru? Quoique là on ne pouvait pas appeler ça une tentative. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Bien sûr il aurait pu sortir comme excuse qu'il était saoul, mais il se connaissait. Même sous l'influence des drogues les plus puissantes du monde il n'aurait jamais rien tenté avec quelqu'un qui ne l'attirait pas.  
Donc il n'était pas seulement attiré par Shinya mais aussi par Kaoru? C'était quoi cette merde? Comment pouvait-on être intéressé par deux personnes? Et puis ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était deux de ses meilleurs amis. Et pourquoi maintenant, d'un seul coup?  
Il ne se comprenait plus du tout. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie se retrouver seul pour pouvoir penser en paix. Mais avec les concerts ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Il soupira et ce décida enfin à sortir de l'ascenseur.

* * *

Die entra dans le bus qui les mèneraient à l'autre ville un sourire heureux plaqué sur les lèvres. Ils auraient trois jours de libres à faire ce qu'ils voulaient avant le prochain concert. Et il comptait en profiter pour pleinement découvrir le corps de Kyo. Entre autre. Quoique trois jours dans un lit seul avec le petit blond, couper du reste du monde, à ne laisser qu'errer ses lèvres et ses doigts sur la douce peau de son amant ne serait pas un si mauvais plan finalement. Il faudrait juste qu'il pense à prendre de la nourriture, connaissant l'appétit légendaire de Kyo mieux que personne. Oui ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée du tout...  
Il fut surpris de voir que pour une fois Shinya était assit à côté de Kaoru et que Toshiya était seul. Et puis le bassiste semblait complètement plongé dans ses pensées, chose qui était plutôt rare. Il haussa les épaules, valait mieux le laissé réfléchir. Et puis pour l'instant il ne voulait être qu'avec le petit chanteur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le déjeuner. Il aurait peut-être dû l'attendre finalement. Mais il voulait faire ses bagages le plus vite possible pour pouvoir arriver au plus tôt à leur prochain hôtel et profiter au maximum de leur petit congé.

Il n'avait pas vu Die de toute la journée. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à la chambre, le roux était déjà parti il ne savait trop où. Et puis il avait été trop pris à faire ses bagages et ensuite aidé le bassiste à faire les siens. Il se demandait comment Toshiya pouvait faire pour s'éparpiller autant.  
Quoi qu'il en soit lorsque le guitariste entra dans l'autobus il préféra l'ignorer. D'accord son attitude faisait gamine mais il ne voulait pas montrer combien il était blessé. Il en avait le droit non? Mais en même il se trouvait un peu égoïste. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre les besoins de Die? Il plaça sa tête contre la vitre en fermant les yeux. Valait mieux s'endormir tout de suite, plutôt que de continuer à penser.

Die s'assit à côté du petit chanteur et fut surpris d'être ignoré. Pourtant il était sûr que Kyo l'avait vu rentrer. Qu'avait-il pu faire pour mériter de se faire bouder? Il aurait cru que le blond se serait collé à lui... Ou plutôt il avait espérer. Peut-être que Kyo ne voulait simplement pas que...  
_Ou bien c'est lui qui pense que tu ne veux pas que ça se saches vu ton comportement de se matin.  
_Bizarre comme la voix de la raison ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle de Kaoru.  
C'était plus logique ça que Kyo qui ne voulait pas montrer aux autres qu'ils étaient ensemble. De toute manière ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne le savaient pas déjà.  
Doucement il attira le corps de son amant contre lui et Kyo se retrouva à moitié assit sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que...?  
Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit d'autre des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Il se retrouva bientôt assit complètement sur Die. Bien vite il se perdit dans la baiser laissant sa langue aller retrouver celle du guitariste. Ses mains se perdirent sous le chandail du roux qui suivit son exemple. Ils auraient certainement continué un bon moment encore si un toussotement ne les avait pas interrompus. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui venait de faire et où il l'avait fait Kyo ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement et cacha sa tête dans le creux du coup de Die.  
-Si vous voulez vous embrassez j'ai rien contre, mais si vous pourriez éviter de baiser juste à côté de moi ça serait bien.  
-Ah Kao! T pas drôle! Ça aurait fait du divertissement pour le voyage. Y'aurait juste manqué le pop corn!  
Die sourit en voyant que Toshiya avait reprit sa place près de Shinya. Ou plutôt, il s'était incruster entre les deux autres membres du groupe. Kyo lui continuait à se cacher, presque mort de honte.  
-Toshiya, tu n'es qu'un pervers!  
-Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas vrai! Et puis je suis sûr que tu l'es plus que moi Shin-chan!  
-Mais pas du tout!  
-Tu caches bien ton jeu, je le vois bien! En fait je suis sûr que tu es plus pervers que... moi et Die réunit!  
-J'aimerais qu'on me laisse en dehors de ça.  
-Moi et Kao alors!  
-Tait-toi avant de mourir Tochi.  
-Pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi?  
-Parce que tu n'es qu'un pervers!  
-Même pas vrai.  
-Oui.  
-Non.  
-Oui.  
-Non.  
-Oui.  
-Non.  
-NON MAIS MERDE FERMEZ-LÀ AVANT QUE JE M'EN CHARGE POUR VOUS!  
L'éclat de colère du leader fit taire les deux plus jeunes pendant un instant avant que Toshiya ne reprenne.  
-Non.  
-Oui.  
-Non.  
-Oui.  
-N... Aïe! Mais t'es con!  
Kaoru complètement exaspéré avait fini par le pousser par terre.  
-Simplement épuisé par tes conneries.  
-Mais Shinya...  
-Était hors de porté. Maintenant tu te tais, tu viens t'asseoir, à côté de moi pas entre les deux, et tu restes tranquille.  
Kaoru fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu la grimace que lui fit le bassiste et poussa un soupir épuisé. Tout était bien qui finissait bien. Et en un peu mieux même, si l'on considérait le fait que les deux autres idiots soient devenus des sangsues comme une bonne chose.

Die sourit en voyant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Toshiya et Shinya s'étaient tout deux endormit, tout deux blottis contre l'un des côtés de Kaoru. Celui-ci avait passé un bras autour de deux plus jeunes et dormait aussi la tête légèrement appuyer contre celle de Toshiya.  
Et mieux encore, Kyo était lové tout contre lui et dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Il embrassa doucement son front avant de lui aussi s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée...

_Fin_

Elle est finie  
Mon bébé a grandit et vole maintenant de ses propre ailes!  
Je crois que je devrais envisager de me cogner la tête contre le mur pour dire des conneries pareilles XD  
Mais vraiment ça me fait bizarre. C'est la première fois que je mets le mot "Fin" à une fic à chapitre. Car c'est bel et bien la fin de My love that doesn't reach you...

Biz!  
Naura


End file.
